Tale as old as time
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: It's a "Beauty and the Beast" style story. Arthur is a cursed prince who has to find love until the last petal of an enchanted rose falls. He'll meet on his way Merlin, the dreamer... Warnings: SLASH. More info inside.
1. Prologue

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**What's about? It's a "Beuty and the Beast" style story. Arthur is a cursed prince who has to find love until the last petal of an enchanted rose falls. He'll meet on his way Merlin, the dreamer. The beginnings are always hard but they'll soon find out that they can stand and even like each other. However Merlin is not a beautiful maiden who can break the spell, is he? What will happen? Just FIND OUT!  
**

**English is not may mother language.**

* * *

**One year ago I published my first story on FanFiction. At that anniversary I'm starting my 14th story here. **

**

* * *

**

**It's just a prologue but I have to start with this.

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a very late evening. The heavy rain made it even colder and sadder than it really was supposed to be.

The old lady knocked on the doors of the castle when the lightning crossed the sky. She was waiting a longer while before the door was opened by a young and handsome man with fair hair.

He looked down on the woman and frowned. "What do you want?" the youth asked her finally.

"Does this castle belong to you?" she asked him. Her voice was very weak.

"Yes. I'm prince Arthur Pendragon," the man stated proudly. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The lady looked at him carefully. "I'm an old woman who is tired, thirsty and hungry. I'm here to ask you about the shelter for the time of storm. I can give you a rose in return."

The prince frowned once again and then laughed harshly. "The shelter?" he asked with disbelief. "Here? For a rose?"

"Yes, my lord." The woman tried to be calm but her eyes were full of sorrow.

"You must be insane," Arthur told her. "I don't need any old, poor and wearing dirty clothes hags here," he said. The young man didn't seem to be ashamed of his words. Moreover, he looked as if he was proud of them.

"Don't be deceived by appearances," she warned him. "The true beauty is found within."

"Get away!" the man dismissed her. He didn't care about her words.

"You've showed what is in your heart, Arthur Pendragon," the woman said but her voice was no longer weak. She started transforming. The old lady's flesh disappeared. Prince could see now a beautiful, young enchantress.

"What was that?" the blonde whispered.

"It was a disguise, prince Arthur. It's proven that you've got an unfeeling and bitter heart. You didn't want to help an old woman who needed your help," the sorceress stated. "I am Morgana Le Fay and I'm cursing you for your heartless behaviour."

"No!" Arthur yelled. "I didn't know what I was doing! I wasn't myself..." he tried to explain.

The woman's long, dark hair was swept by the wind. "You can't say anything to make me change my mind," she said coldly. "Your heart doesn't know love. You and this whole castle will suffer the consequences! You, Arthur Pendragon, is losing now your handsomeness. The other habitants of this castle are losing their human nature!" Morgana noticed the fear in prince's eyes. His handsome face started covering with ugly and disgusting scars. "However I am not as heartless as you are, Arthur Pendragon! I'm giving you that rose. The course will be broken only if you learn to love another and if that person loves you back. This is an enchanted rose which will be blooming until your 21st birthday. The spell has to be broken before the last petal falls. Otherwise you will be doomed forever and die in loneliness. And that castle will be destroyed with your death!" When the beautiful and scary sorceress said that, she disappeared in the air.

* * *

**It's just a prologue. What do you think? Is that concept worth continuing?**


	2. Autumn's days

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not may mother language.

* * *

**

**So it's the first chapter. I was so shocked when I read all you amazing reviews. Really! Thank you so much!  
I know that it's not the best but the beginnings aren't easy.  


* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 1  
_Autumn's days_**

Merlin was a cheerful and polite boy with goofy grin on his mouth. He lived with his mother near the town. Merlin didn't know his father. The man had died before he was born.

The boy loved his mother, Hunith, with all his heart. She was a very good woman and Merlin would never let any harm come to her.

"Eat regularly," Hunith told her son, preparing a carriage. "Take care of the house and our little library." The woman was a librarian. She was going for some new books.

"Don't worry mother," the dark haired youth said. "Everything is going to be alright," he assured her.

"I know, I know..." She beamed at him. "I sometimes forget how old you are. You know... for me you'll always be my little boy."

Merlin blushed a bit. He was already eighteen after all.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." The youth's mother sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, mother."

The woman embraced her son and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Then she took a seat on the carriage's bench so she could control her horse.

"Be careful," Merlin told her. "And come back soon."

Hunith smiled at him. "I will," she promised and set out.

Merlin watched the carriage before it disappeared in the forest. Then the boy sighed and walked to the town. He was going to be late but it was a special day after all. He could freely open the library half an hour later than usually.

The boy walked the way to the town enjoying the nature. He had only few minutes of that pleasure. After that he went into the town and heard its normal noises. The young man said time after time "hallo" or "good morning" to various people. Merlin was a kind and well-mannered boy. He never forgot about that kinds of things.

When he opened the library he felt like in an Eden. It was not a big place but he loved it anyway. He loved books. They didn't have many of them but it was all because of money. Merlin and his mother ran the library because of an initiative of one old lord. It had something to do with broadening the minds of peasants. That old man was crazy about that idea. Hunith got a little salary for taking care of that little world of books. However it was enough for her and Merlin. At least they did what they liked the most.

Merlin sat in an old armchair with one of the books. He often read when there was no people who wanted to borrow something.

He enjoyed reading that book. It was a tale about magic, castle, knights, princesses and beast who had a good heart. It was his alternative world. Merlin sometimes dreamt about being part of that story.

However he couldn't enjoy that little pleasure a longer while. Suddenly he heard a sound of bell. He looked up and saw a face that he knew but didn't really want to see.

"Nimueh," he said trying not to roll his eyes.

"So you still remember my name, Merlin," she told him. "What a relief!" The young woman winked.

"Do you want any book?" Merlin asked her. He wanted her to go away as soon as possible so he could come back to his book.

"Why are you so official?" Nimueh looked disappointed. "I wanted to see... to talk to you."

"I'm busy," Merlin lied. There wasn't really much work in that library. "I'm working."

"You're reading," she said. "There's no other people here."

"But still it's my work." Merlin didn't want to be impolite but he wasn't interested. The boy knew that Nimueh liked him in _that _way but he didn't feel anything to her. The youth didn't even think about her as a friend. Nimueh was just too noisy and sometimes very nasty.

"So maybe later...when you finish your _work. _We can go for a walk or something," she suggested. The woman tried to be patient but Merlin noticed dangerous sparks in her eyes. He had to think out something very quickly.

"It's impossible today," the boy said carefully.

"Why?" Nimueh asked him with seen disappointment. She narrowed her eyebrows in a very frightening way.

"My mother left the town. I'll be alone for few days. Everything is on my mind and I just won't find time." He knew that it wasn't reasonable. However it was the only idea that crossed his mind. "I'm sorry," Merlin added in the end.

Woman didn't show her emotions. She just nodded with agreement. "Maybe the next time," she said calmly.

"Maybe." Merlin decided not to argue with her now.

"Bye," Nimueh said and went out of the library. When she closed the door she smirked in a very evil way. "You'll be mine anyway," she whispered to herself.

oOoOo

It was evening. Merlin opened the window of the kitchen and watched the sunset. He liked all of the seasons. Every of them had its good points. However the boy thought that there was something unusual in Autumn. It was something magical. Merlin was glad that the Autumn was now. He could watched the falling leaves all evening and never get bored.

When it was completely dark, Merlin closed the window. Autumn's night were very cold.

He turned around and looked at an old table and at the book that was put there. The boy took it and came to his bedroom. He sat in an armchair and started reading. Candles didn't give too much light but the youth had such a great desire to finish that book.

When Merlin read the last word it was really late. He was sleepy. The boy came up to his bed and lay there. Merlin hid his skinny flesh beneath the blanket and drifted away quite fast, dreaming about magic and everything what belonged to the world of books.

oOoOo

The next day Merlin started missing his mother very much. There was no one who could wake him up in the morning with warm milk to drink.

The boy had to get up alone and prepare something edible for his impolite stomach. He sighed. It was going to be a hard time.

Merlin was glad that he didn't meet Nimueh on his way to work and to home. He hoped that maybe the woman understood that he wasn't interested. He didn't have head for girls. The boy was never in love or something but he believed that there was someone destined for him. Merlin was also sure that he didn't meet that person yet. There was no rush after all.

oOoOo

"Third day without mother." Merlin sighed looking at his breakfast. He was really skinny but he was going to be even skinnier. "I'll disappear if mum doesn't come back soon."

It was not like that he couldn't cook. He just had no desire to prepare the suitable meals only for himself. Merlin was thinking too much and it was his biggest mistake.

oOoOo

The fourth day was different. Merlin didn't go to the library. It was always closed on Sunday. He could have all day only for himself. But the boy couldn't enjoy his free time because he had a bad feeling that didn't want to let go.

In the late afternoon Merlin went on a hill to watch a sunset in peace. He was lying on the cold ground when he heard something. Merlin sat up and turned his head. The boy saw his mother's horse. First he thought that she came back finally but after a few seconds he realised that the horse was alone and it looked frightened.

Merlin stood up fast and ran towards the animal. "Dragon?" he asked stroking horse's mane. "What happened?" The youth wasn't stupid. He knew that Dragon couldn't answer any question but the boy felt so helpless. "Where's the mother? Go with me..."

The boy watered the horse knowing that he didn't have too much time.

Merlin took his old bag that had belonged to his father and he packed the most important things.

"Now Dragon..." He looked directly at the horse. "Show me the way to mother."

* * *

**I hope that this chapter wasn't as boring as I fear it was. Review and let me know!**


	3. Sacrifice

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**Thanks again for your nice reviews. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. And yes! Merlin and Arthur meet face to face!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 2  
_Sacrifice_**

Merlin didn't care that it was cold and dark all around. He had to find his mother. Only she mattered. The boy could never forgive himself if she suffered.

The boy was riding the horse. He felt for sorry for Dragon. Merlin knew that animal was weary.

The trees looked worse and worse with every next step. They were really scary. Merlin had never been in that area. Everything seemed to be so strange and dangerous. The boy breathed heavily. His heart was beating very fast. However the emptiness in that heart was stronger and it kept him going.

"Go Dragon, go," Merlin encouraged the horse. "I know that you can."

The dark haired youth was really tired. But he didn't let himself close his eyes. He knew that Dragon was in much worse situation.

Merlin had no idea how long that journey lasted. He didn't know if it was midnight or if the dawn could come soon.

Suddenly the boy noticed that there was less and less trees. Finally he saw some walls and the castle.

The horse stopped.

"Mother's here?" Merlin asked more himself than the animal. The boy came up to the gate. "I've never heard about that castle." He sighed. "It's strange..." Merlin looked at the Dragon. "You're staying here and I'm going inside."

The horse didn't look pleased. It felt that it was going to stay alone in the darkness.

Merlin opened the gate and went slowly along the path. The fear that he felt was strong but the feelings for his mother were stronger.

The youth knocked on the doors. He was aware that probably nobody would come to open the door for him but it was more polite to knock first. Merlin waited a while and then pushed the door. It was really heavy. Heavier than he supposed.

When the boy crossed the threshold he felt very awkward. He was coming into the old castle, not knowing who was living there.

There was dark and a bit cold inside. However Merlin didn't think about it. "Is anybody here?" he asked suddenly but he didn't get any reply. "Hello?"

The boy decided to go farther. He took some candlestick into his hand. It was the only source of light within his sight. The light could calm Merlin's heart down. It gave him some kind of hope.

The dark haired youth started going upstairs. It was like an impulse. He couldn't know whether it was the right way or not. But he felt that it was. Merlin trusted his heart and he had no reason to stop trusting it right then.

"Mother?" he cried shyly. That young man felt as hopeless as never before. He didn't really know what had happened to his mother. The Dragon only brought him to that castle. What was really going on was an enigma. "Mother?" the boy repeated.

"Merlin?" He heard woman's voice. Her voice. The youth didn't know if it was his imagination or not. He had to check it.

"Mother? Is that you?" His voice was trembling both with cold and hope.

"Yes, my son." She sounded very weak. It scared the boy.

Merlin ran up to the door behind which his mother was locked. However there were bars so he could see Hunith.

The boy held her hand and caressed it. "What happened, mother?"

"I shouldn't have come into that castle, Merlin. But it was raining... so heavily raining. The Dragon ran away because of a wolf... I was scared. I needed shelter but..." her voice cracked.

Then Merlin noticed that she had some bruises on her arms and wrists. "Who's done that to you?" He asked her being so angry.

"The master of that castle," she whispered. "He was so furious when he found me here when that objects helped me."

Merlin didn't understand what she meant by _objects_ but it didn't matter at all then. "Why did he lock you? It was cruel...Who the hell is he?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, the prince and master of that place." The boy heard someone's cold voice. He turned around but saw only a silhouette. It was too dark to see the details of the face. "And I hate all strangers," the man continued. There was something dangerous in his voice. It made Merlin shiver.

"Let my mother go," the boy asked the prince. "She won't survive long in that circumstances."

"I don't care. She came here without ant invitation. Just like you did. So go home boy before I imprison you too." The mysterious master seemed to be heartless.

"I care about her. She's my mother. I love her with all my heart," Merlin assured him. "I..." He swallowed. "Take me and release her."

"No, Merlin!" The dark haired boy heard Hunith's cry but he didn't listen to her.

"You want to stay here instead of her?" Arthur Pendragon was really astonished.

"Yes," the boy whispered. "She's my mother. She's my everything."

There was a moment of silence. Merlin couldn't know that but the prince was thinking about his own mother, Igraine.

"Alright," the master stated. "But you have to know that I'm not an ordinary human. I'm a monster."

A monster. Merlin didn't understand his words until the prince showed his face in a moonlight. It looked horrible. It was covered with some well-seen, disgusting scars. The princes shouldn't have that faces.

"I'll stay here," Merlin said firmly. He didn't care about the scars. Prince's cold heart was worse and uglier than his disfigured face. "Just let my mother go."

"So be it," Arthur said. "But first promise me that you'll never run away."

The boy thought about his mother. "You have my word," he whispered.

Then Pendragon opened the door and led Hunith out in a very brutal way.

"Let me say goodbye!" Merlin screamed but it was too late.

oOoOo

Merlin was lying on the cold floor in the cell. He was crying. He hadn't said goodbye to his mother and he wasn't going to see her again.

"Don't cry! You are a man!" He heard prince's voice. It was harsh and cold.

"I don't care," Merlin murmured. "You didn't let me say goodbye to my mother!"

Arthur was silent for a while. He was watching the state of Merlin. "Stand up and follow me," the master of the castle finally said.

"What?" Merlin lifted his head up and looked at Arthur with his red and puffy eyes.

"You're going to stay here forever so I wanted to offer you a chamber. Or maybe you prefer to stay in a tower?"

The dark haired young man blinked few times. He was shocked.

"Do you want to stay in that cell?" The blonde asked angrily. He was very impatient.

"No," Merlin said quietly.

"Then follow me."

oOoOo

Merlin went into his chamber. The candles were lit so he could notice that it was quite spacious room.

"You'll eat supper with me," Arthur snapped before he went away. It was middle of the night – not the best time for a meal. However the master didn't seem to care about that fact.

"I'm not going to eat with him," the boy muttered to himself sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, you are," some female voice stated.

"Who's there?" Merlin gazed around the room but he didn't notice anybody.

"It's me."

The youth turned around and looked at the wardrobe. It was actually talking to him.

"What the hell?" He asked, scared.

"Don't worry. I'm not biting," the wardrobe assured him.

"You're talking," Merlin said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, I am," the thing confirmed quietly.

"It's impossible. It cannot be real! Just can't be..." The boy shook his head.

"But it is true." The wardrobe sighed.

"How?"

"Magic is the answer."

Merlin went silent. He loved books that were full of stories about magic. However he didn't suppose that magic really existed.

"My name is Guinevere by the way." The wardrobe smiled at him. "But you can call me just Gwen. Everybody does."

The boy lay down on the bad. It wasn't going to be an easy time.

"I'm Merlin," he told Gwen after a while. He almost forgot about good manners. "You said that I'm going to eat that supper with him. But I don't want to! I don't want to see him... He didn't even let me say goodbye to my mother. He's heartless!"

"The prince is short-tempered but he's not as bad as you think now," Gwen said with her delicate voice.

"Sure. He's probably worse." Merlin was stubborn.

"You don't know him. Give him a chance."

"I don't want to get to know him," the youth said. "I promised him that I'll stay here instead of my mother and I'll keep my promise. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"You're very brave. However it will be better if you go. Please," the wardrobe asked him. "Master will be mad if you don't."

"I don't care," Merlin said and hid his head under the pillow.

* * *

**So they finally met! Everything is ahead them. It's really not going to be easy. ^^ But I hope that you'll like it.  
**

**For now tell me what you think about that chapter!**


	4. Curiosity

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**So it's the 3rd chapter. It's a bit sober, there's not too much Merlin/Arthur scenes but I had to write it. But I promise that the next chapter is going to be much better (at least I hope so). Anyway... Enjoy reading this if it's possible.

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 3  
_Curiosity_**

"What does it mean that he's not going?" Arthur Pendragon yelled looking at an old, talking clock. "Gaius?"

"Calm down, Sire." Gaius tried to think fast. "I suppose that he needs time only for himself. He's tired... He just lost his mother!"

The master glanced at him angrily. "I don't care. He'll eat with me anyway!" The prince ran out of the room. He was going to make Merlin eat the supper with him. Nobody could defy him. He was the prince and he created the law in that castle.

Arthur stopped in front of the door of Merlin's chamber and knocked. "You're having that meal with me! Now!" he yelled.

"I am not," Merlin said firmly. "You cannot make me."

"You're going with me!" The master was angrier and angrier with every second.

The clock, called Gaius, followed Arthur. He wanted to control that situation. However it was only an unreal dream. There was no way of controlling anything there.

"Sire!" The clock tried to sound wisely. "You should be composed and patient."

"Don't get involved," Arthur snapped. His blue eyes twinkled dangerously. "And you have to open that door right now and follow me!" He turned his attention back to Merlin.

"No." The boy's answer was short and decisive.

"Yes, you do." It was case of honour. He was the master. He made the decisions.

"No, no and once again no," Merlin continued behind the door.

"It's an order!" Arthur shouted.

"I don't care!"

They both were so stubborn. There was no way that they just could calm down and came to an agreement in that case.

The anger in Arthur came to the critical point. "You'll eat with me or you won't eat at all," he yelled.

"I'm not going anyway."

"So be it. You're not going to eat anything." Pendragon went away madly.

oOoOo

Merlin lay on the large bed. He was thinking about what had happened in that short amount of time. He and his mother were separated. Moreover, he was a prisoner in a strange castle where he could go everywhere except for the West Wing. Arthur Pendragon had told him that but he hadn't wanted to explain why. Besides that master was really awful. His face looked bad but his heart seemed to be worse. The blonde had a heart of the beast.

Some tears ran down boy's cheeks. He had to spend in that castle the rest of his life. Merlin could never see his mother again and he lost his world of books and imagination. It wasn't a fairy tale. "Happily ever after doesn't exist," he whispered to himself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lonely boy was sleeping all next morning and afternoon. He woke up in the evening and felt horrible. However he couldn't fall asleep again. He was too hungry to did so.

Merlin was really starving. But he couldn't just go to Arthur and eat with him. In that moment the boy didn't want to see the blonde at all. He decided to wait an hour or two and then just go and look for a kitchen. He hoped that other inhabitants of the castle were as nice as Gwen.

The youth spent the time that he had watching the world out of the window. It was getting dark outside but there was no rain. Merlin didn't know if he liked the view or not. He thought that it was not a time for the judging. He had his whole life for that.

Finally Merlin went out of his chamber. He looked around the corridor. It was empty. The boy was lucky. He hoped that it wasn't going to end soon. Merlin had to find the kitchen and someone nice who could give him something to eat.

The searching took him a while. Before he came into the kitchen he saw quite big piece of the castle. The impression wasn't too good. That place was very dark, gloomy, cold and wet. There were just few portraits on the walls. The faces in the pictures seemed to be sad and worried. They made the whole atmosphere even duller.

"Is anybody here?" Merlin asked closing the door behind. "Excuse me?" He went farther and farther into the room gazing around. Merlin didn't see anybody but he felt that someone was watching him. He hated that feeling. It was so irritating.

Suddenly the boy tripped over something. It wasn't unusual. Merlin was a clumsy man and he often fell on the ground. However that little accident had one effect. The watchers didn't know about Merlin's inborn clumsiness and they went out of the hiding place wanting to check if the boy was okay.

Merlin looked up and noticed two moving things. There were teapot and little teacup. It wasn't too shocking. The boy had talked with the wardrobe after all. However it was still a bit odd the the youth felt weakly.

"Hallo," Merlin said politely sitting up on the stone floor. He even smiled at them lightly.

"Welcome honey," the teapot said with a female voice. "I am Helen and this is my son Kay," she introduced them. "You must be hungry."

"Yes," the youth admitted honestly. "I haven't been eating recently."

"I know." Helen gave him a sympathetic smile. "Our master can be strict but he's not as bad as he seems to be. He really cares about us and that castle."

Merlin looked at her as if she was insane. "I doubt it." He tried to smile but he only grimaced.

"In time you'll find out." The teapot sighed. "Anyway... you said that you're hungry. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything edible. I'm starving."

"I think that I can find something edible. Follow me." Helen led Merlin to the ebony table. "Take a seat and wait a while with my son," she told him and disappeared in the darkness of kitchen.

The teacup stood on the top of the table and watched Merlin carefully.

"Do I have something on my face?" the young man asked him eventually.

"No," the cup whispered.

"So why are you staring up at me like this?" His blue eyes were focused on that teacup.

"You've got funny ears," Kay said suddenly.

Merlin wanted to smile but he couldn't. Ears were his weakness. They were too big and too protruding.

"You look upset. Have I said something bad?" Kay asked.

The dark haired youth didn't want to hurt the teacup. Kay was like a little boy. "No, of course not." Merlin sent him a light smile. "It's not your fault." He stroked cup's handle.

"You're nice." Kay jumped with joy. "And you're going to stay here. Will you play with me sometimes?" The teacup's eyes twinkled with hope.

"Sure. I'll be glad to do so."

"Kay!" Helen was back. "Get off of the table. It's time for supper!"

Merlin was astonished when he saw the food. He and his mother could eat it at least for a week. There were vegetables, fruit, bread, meat, some soup. There was no way that he could eat it all.

"Wow," the youth whispered.

Abruptly the cutlery and plates started dancing on the large, ebony table. Merlin was so bewildered but he watched them with joy and for the first time in that castle he laughed.

When the things finished their dance the dark haired boy could finally focus on eating. Merlin thought that it was impossible but the food tasted better than it looked. He forgot for a few minutes about his fate.

Merlin finally decided that he felt full and couldn't eat anything any more. "Thank you." The boy turned his attention to Helen. "It was delicious but if I eat more I'll explode."

The teapot looked at him as if he was her little son. Merlin remembered that look from his childhood. "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "You are so skinny and pale. You definitely should eat more. I'll take care of you here!"

Merlin flushed a bit. First Kay reminded him about his ridiculously large ears, then Helen told him how poorly he looked. The boy knew that his flesh wasn't perfect but he tried not to think about it too much.

"I'm not hungry any more," Merlin said quickly when he realised that he was silent a little bit too long. "I will be fine," he affirmed the teapot.

"I'll keep my eye on you anyway," Helen told him in protective manner. "Now you should go to bed."

"I slept all day. I won't fall asleep again."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Fine. What are you going to do then?" she asked him.

Merlin thought a while. "I can see the rest of the castle. I think I'll have to do it sooner or later."

"If you want to," Helen said but she looked a bit worried. "But you should be careful. Master will be mad if he finds out that you roam the castle at night when you should stay in your chamber." She sighed. "You'd better go with someone."

"That's not necessary. I can take care of myself," the boy assured her.

"I insist. You don't know this castle. I'll ask Lancelot to guide you."

Merlin felt that argument had no sense so he just nodded with silent agreement.

oOoOo

Lancelot turned out to be a very talkative candlestick. Merlin tried to listen to him carefully but too many things had happened to focus on his words.

The boy heard a little bit about history of that castle. However Lancelot didn't want to explain the magic side of that place.

They walked through the corridors. Suddenly Merlin noticed the stairs. He had such a great feeling to go up there.

The youth made few steps in that direction when Lancelot stopped him.

"You can't go there," the candlestick told him.

"Why?" Merlin frowned. "What's there?"

"It's the West Wing." Lancelot sighed.

"So this is that wing..." The boy understood the feeling that he had had. It was the mysterious and forbidden place. There was something about the West Wing but Merlin couldn't put his finger on it. However he wanted to try even if it was a bit dangerous.

"Let's get out of here," Lancelot suggested. "There is so many interesting rooms in that castle." He smiled at the boy. "We've got a great library..."

"A library?" Merlin looked at Lancelot carefully.

"Yes! We've got lots of books. You wouldn't read them all even if you read all your life!"

Merlin wanted to see that library but the desire to find out what was in that West Wing was bigger. He had to do something to get rid of Lancelot.

"I'd like to see that library however I feel tired. Can we go there tomorrow?" The boy hoped that the candlestick hadn't heard the lie in his voice. The youth even yawned to make a better impression.

Lancelot watched him a while but finally agreed. He insisted on walking Merlin to the door of his chamber. The boy let him. He didn't want to act oddly.

When the door of Merlin's chamber was closed behind Lancelot, the youth smirked lightly. He waited five minutes and then skipped out of the room.

* * *

**I know that there was only one little conversation between Merlin and Arthur. And I know that I am cruel finishing that chapter in that place. But believe me that it was necessary. I hope that you'll forgive me when you read the next chapter. ^^**

**Please, review?  
**


	5. In the shadows

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**Finally I could write that chapter! You have to know that writing this was a pleasure. Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 4  
_In the shadows_**

The West Wing was much darker and colder than the rest of the mysterious castle. Dust was everywhere so Merlin couldn't help but coughed a few times. Besides he had to thread his way through some cobwebs. It really wasn't easy. That whole wing looked more like a storeroom, place for junks than anything else. However the boy didn't give up. He felt that there was something about this place so it must have been. His feelings had never failed him.

Merlin went farther and farther. He gazed around looking for something what could be the answer for the questions that formed in his mind. The boy felt the fear but the excitement was stronger. His heart beat so fast that he could hear it.

"Calm down, Merlin," the youth whispered to himself. He knew that he was too curious and that it was a little bit sick.

Suddenly Merlin noticed some light. It was behind another spider's web but he was determined to find out what was the source.

The boy quickened his pace. There was something unusual about this light.

Merlin stopped immediately with piece of web in his hair. He was amazed. He had never seen something similar to what he saw then, something as beautiful as it was.

The rose was under the transparent shade. But there was something magic about it. The flower was hovering two inches above the small table. There was a brighting aura all around the rose. The whole effect was magnificent.

The youth moved towards the flower. He squatted down to get a better look and face that rose. His eyes sparkled lightly. Merlin had never felt something like that. That flower was magical and it was a key to the enigma of that castle. Moreover, the rose was the most beautiful thing that he had ever been so close to. It was still blooming but Merlin didn't even think about it. It seemed to be the most natural issue all over the world. He couldn't know about the power of that little flower.

Suddenly the boy felt such a great desire to touch the silk petals. Merlin didn't hesitate at all and he simply removed the shade. He extended his hand. His fingers were an inch or two away from the rose when something happened. The boy was shoved. He fell on the stone floor and looked up. All what Merlin saw was a furious face of the prince. Arthur Pendragon was covering the rose with the shade. Merlin thought that the blonde tried to be delicate. It was really strange.

"Who the hell let you come here?" the master yelled at the scared boy when the rose was safe again under its shade. The prince was more than just furious. He looked as if he wanted to strangle Merlin. The dark haired youth noticed in him the beast, the monster that he had warned the boy about once.

Merlin was more and more frightened with every next second. Arthur was dangerously close to him. The boy could feel the blonde's breath on his own face.

"Did you know that it's the West Wing?" Pendragon asked him looking directly into Merlin's blue eyes. "Don't even try to lie to me."

The youth swallowed. He had to tell the truth. "Yes," he answered with trembling voice.

"So you've broken the rule knowing that!" the prince shouted. Merlin even thought that it was the end, that he wasn't going to survive that night.

Arthur Pendragon pushed the poor boy on the nearest wall breaking an old chair. The prince used his strength but not as much as he could. He was able to kill Merlin but he didn't do that. He only wanted to show the boy who was the master there. Arthur wanted him to be really scared. In that moment the prince didn't think clear. He wanted Merlin to be his slave, to obey his will without moment of thought. It was cruel but it was also real.

Merlin looked up at Arthur with true fear and in disgust. The prince noticed that loathing and it made him even more mad.

The boy didn't wait any longer for the next blow. He sprang up and ran away from Arthur, from the West Wing. Pendragon didn't follow him and Merlin took it as a good sign. He didn't care about his promise. He wasn't going to stay in that castle any longer. Arthur could be angry with him but he was more than that. Merlin valued his life.

The boy ran down the stairs towards the huge doors. He didn't care that it was dark outside and the weather was awful. Every place seemed to be better than that castle.

Merlin reached his Dragon. The horse stayed with the boy. The youth's mother had been taken to the house by Arthur's carriage.

"We go home, Dragon," Merlin told the animal. "I know that I'm breaking my word but it's necessary."

After a while they both were out of the castle's area. The gate disappeared behind Merlin's back. He was supposed to feel free but there was something that didn't let him. The youth tried to focus on the way home but some odd thoughts were running through his head. It was so confusing.

Abruptly the horse snorted loudly and dodged aside. Merlin gazed around and noticed a pair of yellow eyes. He knew that they belonged to a wolf. The boy thought that it was only one wild animal. He and Dragon could run away. However after a moment Merlin saw more pairs of hungry eyes. They were almost all around him. He and the horse were trapped. The chances of surviving were low but he had to try. You know what people say - hope dies last.

"Go Dragon," Merlin whispered into horse's mane. And the animal did. It galloped with all the strength that it still possessed.

The wolves ran after them but Merlin and Dragon weren't going to give up easily. However the horse wasn't used to moving so fast and it became very tired soon. One of the wolves bit into Dragon's leg and the poor animal fell on the cold ground with his master. Merlin thought that it was really the end. He was going to die right then and there. No one was destined to him. The youth had no destiny. That thought was really heartbreaking.

Merlin closed his eyes and waited for the attack. However it never came. The boy supposed that the time played with him and it seemed to be very slow. So the dark haired youth waited a few other seconds. But nothing did happen again. Then Merlin dared to open his blue eyes. As the boy did that he realised that he hadn't been hearing all what was happening around him.

The first thing that he saw was Arthur. The blonde stood on a way between him and the wolf. Merlin couldn't be sure then, he was way too shocked, but it looked as if the prince was defending him. The next thing that Merlin noticed was a sword shining in the moonlight. The youth couldn't help but thought that it looked incredibly beautiful. But that moment lasted just a second. The sword disappeared in the darkness. Then Merlin was sure that it was a battlefield. That whole Pendragon was fighting with some wild wolves.

Merlin didn't know what to do. He could only watch the movements that Arthur made fighting for his, Merlin's, life. After a while the rest of wolves ran away. They must understand that Pendragon was master in the nearby woods as well as in his castle.

The wild animals were no longer there but the prince was exhausted and surely injured. The blonde collapsed on the ground and lost his consciousness.

The dark haired youth watched the state of him for a while. He wasn't sure what he should do. The common sense told him to go away and come back home. However his kind heart saw a poor man who needed his help. After all Arthur saved his life. The blonde might have been rash but he was also brave and honourable. Merlin knew that he couldn't leave the man just like that.

He walked up to Arthur and knelt down by his side. Suddenly the small and very first snowflake fell on Arthur's face. It was the middle of November so snow could falling. It wasn't something very unusual.

Merlin smiled a bit. That little piece of coming winter let him look at the prince in a different way.

The boy found the strength to raise Arthur and nestle him on prince's horse. Just then Merlin realised that it was a very nice mare.

Then the youth turned his attention to Dragon. The horse had wounded one of the legs but he could move. Merlin knew that it brought pain to the animal but they needed to come back to the castle.

Merlin led them the way, walking slowly. Everybody was exhausted and tired but the castle wasn't so far away from the place where all that events had taken place. Soon they reached the walls and they were safe again.

oOoOo

"Is he alright?" Arthur heard some voice. He wasn't sure but it sounded a bit like Helen. He just didn't know how it was possible.

"I hope so." That words sounded nice. Even too nice. Arthur felt confused but he liked it somehow. He wanted to open his eyes and check who said that but it was harder than it seemed to be.

"Master is moving." This time Arthur was sure that it was said by Gaius.

Prince was a strong and stubborn man. What he wanted to do, he did. So after a longer moment he was able to open his blue eyes. The light was blinding him . It took Arthur a while before he got used to it. Eventually he could see everything. Gaius, Helen and Lancelot were standing when Merlin was kneeling by his side. The prince realised that he was lying on the carpet near the fireplace.

"What's... going on?" Arthur dared to ask. He was surprised and a bit ashamed of the fact that his voice sounded so weak. Just if it was said by someone else.

"Don't move," Merlin told him quietly and leant down. He was holding a wet cloth in his hand. "I need to dress your wounds."

Arthur was too bewildered to say anything. He could only watch the boy in complete silence and let him do what he wanted. The touch of his hand was soft and warm. It was so opposing to the cold cloth. The prince couldn't help but liked that feeling.

However the amazement didn't last long. When Merlin touched one of Arthur's worse wounds, the blonde groaned with pain and moved away.

"I told you not to move," Merlin reminded him.

"It hurts!" the prince hissed.

"If you hadn't been so nervous, it wouldn't have hurt so much." The dark haired youth tried to sound reasonably.

"If you had kept your promise, it wouldn't have happened at all," Arthur said a bit angrily. However he was no longer mad.

"So it's my fault? If you hadn't scared and hit me, I wouldn't have broken my word," Merlin retorted, still continuing dressing Arthur's wounds.

"You're so stubborn," the prince murmured.

"So you are." Merlin sighed. "Royal prat."

"How did you call me?"

"Royal prat." The boy looked at Arthur's face, but not into his eyes. "Are you death?" He raised his right eyebrow defiantly.

They were arguing but it didn't sound dangerously. It was more like little teasing.

"Idiot," Arthur whispered.

"Prat."

"You've already said that."

Their voices where then quiet and they even dared to look into each other's eyes. The dark haired man just realised that their eyes had the same tinge of blue.

"Thank you," Merlin said suddenly, breaking their eye contact. "You save my life. If you didn't come in time..."

"That's nothing... You're welcome." Arthur smiled a bit before he could stop himself. He was acting very weird.

* * *

**So it was 4th chapter! I'm so excited. I enjoyed writing this so much and I can't wait to read what you think about it. So just review! Your words really make my day!  
**


	6. Prat is also a human

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**First of all, I'm so happy because I passed all my MATURA exams (even better than I hoped so :D).**

**I don't know what to think about this chapter. I have mixed feelings. Anyway... You're the ones who can judge it!**

**

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 5  
_Prat is also a human_**

Merlin spent almost half of the night looking after the prince. Although he didn't want to admit it he enjoyed that time a little bit. Arthur Pendragon didn't seem to be so bad when he was injured. The blonde was arrogant but Merlin thought that he could stand it. Above all, Arthur could be quite nice companion when he wasn't shouting at others or driving mad.

When Merlin decided to come back to his chamber finally and take some rest, Arthur stopped him. The dark haired youth was ready almost for everything, including some blow – you can never know when the crazy, short-tempered man can return after all. However nothing unpleasant happened. The blonde only asked Merlin to eat the breakfast with him in the morning. That prattish master actually asked the boy. He didn't yell at him or order him to do so. He just did what every well-mannered man was supposed to do and requested him. Merlin was so baffled that he could only say short "yes".

The dark haired boy pretended that he didn't notice a small smile on prince's mouth when he heard the answer. Merlin didn't regret his decision but he was a bit confused. However he really didn't know why. Eventually the boy came to the conclusion that it all was because of recent events. What else could it be after all? With that thought on his mind Merlin fell asleep.

oOoOo

"Merlin... Merlin..." some soft, female voice was speaking to him. The boy thought for a few seconds that it was his mother. Then he realised where he was and what had happened.

"Wake up, boy." Merlin opened his eyes slowly and saw Gwen. She, as the wardrobe, was quite big and she cast a shadow on him. "Get up!"

"Do I have to?" Merlin asked her and yawned. "I'm so tired. I haven't had enough sleep." He tried to convinced her.

Guinevere sighed. "I thought that you promised someone the joint breakfast. Or maybe it's not true?"

"How can you know what I promised?" The boy wanted to know.

"Good news were always my favourite ones." Merlin rolled his eyes at her words. "I can move, can't I? Don't even think that I am inquisitive... It means... I didn't want it to sound as if I didn't allow you to think what you like..." she started bubbling.

"Guinevere." Merlin gave her _that_ look.

Gwen understood that he just wanted her to finish. "Right." She cleared her throat (if she had any). "You just disappeared. You ran away from the castle and we all knew that. Master was so mad but he was also worried. I've never seen him like this. He followed you and brought you back. Well... maybe not personally but you both were in the castle again, right? Anyway... we all waited for your return and we wanted to know what had happened and what you had talked about later. We were worried too." Gwen finished and noticed that Merlin was grinning.

"You said that he was worried, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. Gwen tried not to think too much about his smile. It could be too much confusing as for her.

Suddenly the wardrobe's eyes a bit widened. "The breakfast!" she screamed and hurried the boy who had distracted her.

oOoOo

Last time Merlin had eaten in kitchen but it had been unofficial. The first breakfast with the master of the castle was the other thing.

The boy was a bit nervous when he went to the dining room. He wore fresh clothes that Gwen had found for him. He felt strange but he liked the new, red neckerchief. It looked quite nice on his pale neck.

Merlin stopped in front of the door behind which probably was Arthur Pendragon. The events of the previous night were still in his mind. It made him feel a little bit dizzy. But he couldn't just turn around and come back to his chamber. He was not a coward and he could face the blonde.

The youth knocked lightly on the door. He didn't have to wait long for the answer which sounded firmly but not sternly.

Merlin pushed the door and went into the room. His steps were slow and uncertain. He wasn't sure how to act in front of the prince. The events of the previous night seemed to be a dream. Merlin had had to help the prat and everything worked out somehow. But now it was only a memory. The boy didn't know what he should expect and if he could feel quite freely by Arthur's side.

"Good morning," Merlin said when he stopped in front of the table. He wasn't sure if he could say _hi_ or _hello_. That option was safer.

"Good morning," Arthur answered. He also felt a bit awkward. It didn't matter that the castle was his home. "Sit down," the blonde added after a while.

The dark haired boy nodded and took an opposite seat. They was sitting in silence not knowing what to say. The food was on the table but no one of them dared to move and take something on their plate.

"You should..."

"You need to..."

They started talking in the same time and laughed. It somehow broke the awkwardness between them.

"You first," Arthur told Merlin.

"You're the host but..." The youth grinned. "I wanted to say that you should say something, start the talk. You stand on your ground after all. I think that it's your duty."

The blonde smirked. "You are quite talkative, aren't you?" he asked. "You opened your mouth to tell me that I should say something but you didn't give me opportunity and started talking alone."

"Sorry," Merlin murmured. "Now it's your turn. Tell me what you wanted to say."

"Okay... you need to have a taste of that apple pie. It's delicious," he said.

"That's it?" the boy didn't hide his wonderment.

"Yeah... I wanted to start talking," Arthur said sarcastically.

The awkwardness between two men came back. They had to learn some things about one another, about living in the same place.

"Let's start the breakfast," the prince suggested.

"Good idea." Merlin nodded quickly.

When they were eating they didn't have to talk too much. It was a safe situation. The dark haired youth glanced at Arthur a few times. He noticed that the man behaved nervously and unnaturally. The master tried to hide it but some gestures betrayed him. However Merlin decided not to mention it. At least for then.

"Thank you," the boy said when he finished the meal.

Arthur looked at him not knowing what to say or do. Eventually he nodded his head. It only proved how much uncomfortably he felt.

Merlin watched him carefully. The boy wanted to get out of the dining room and think alone but he wasn't sure how to do it.

"Well..." Merlin cleared his throat "I think that I should go."

"Now?" That question sounded weird. Arthur said it too fast and he felt a bit ashamed because of that.

The dark haired youth blinked few times. "I guess... why are you asking?"

"Because..." The blonde looked at him. "I thought that we would just talk." He tried to use right words. "We should get to know each other."

"You want to get to know me?" Merlin was surprised.

"We're going to live here together. It's more necessity than my craving." His voice was quiet and emotionless.

"So you don't," the boy whispered. It hurt him a bit. Merlin hoped that Arthur was going to show him his human side. Now he started thinking that he had been wrong.

"I haven't said that."

Merlin lifted his head up and their eyes met. The fair haired man was one, big enigma. In one moment he said one thing and in the other he tried to get it right.

"So what are you saying?" Merlin dared to ask him.

Arthur bit his bottom lip. "Just let's go to the one of the living rooms and talk as two men, okay?"

Merlin thought a short while. "Okay."

oOoOo

They went into a small but cosy room. It was a bit similar to that where Merlin had been dressing Arthur's wounds. The flames from the fireplace were giving them a pleasant warmth.

With a short nod, the prince suggested Merlin to sit in an armchair. The boy forced himself to smile. He wanted to relieve the tension between them.

Arthur sat in the other armchair and looked at the boy carefully. "What do you think about...?" He hesitated. Something inside blonde told him to ask what Merlin thought about him. But he came to the conclusion that it would sound odd. "About the castle?" he finished.

Merlin blinked few times. His long eyelashes cast a shadows under his eyes. Arthur saw that and it made him really confused. He had never noticed that things.

"The castle?" Merlin sighed lightly. "It's quite big place," he said.

"Like all castles," the master murmured.

The dark haired youth looked at the flames. "You're right." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I just... don't know what to think. It's all too much... too fast... It's so confusing."

"Confusing..." Arthur stood up and came to the fireplace. He put his hands on the stone casing.

"What happened?" Merlin asked softly.

"Nothing." The prince's answer was harsh and short.

"I can see..." Merlin also stood up.

Arthur clenched his left fist.

"Don't do that," the boy told him. "You'll reopen your wounds."

The man shrugged. "I don't care."

"You should. It can be dangerous. You don't have to pretend that you feel completely fine. It can hurt."

"It doesn't," the blonde hissed.

"Arthur..."

"Did I let you call me by my name?" Arthur yelled at the boy. He didn't plan or want it but it happened.

Merlin watched him intensively. "Sorry, my lord," he said harshly. "I didn't mean to offend your royal pride or anything." The boy took a few deep breaths. He had to calm down.

In the meantime Arthur stood completely silent. His eyes were focused on flames.

"Look..." Merlin started. "I feel a bit guilty for what had happened to you. Just let me check your wounds and change the dressings, okay? Trust me that it's for your own good." The boy dared to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's not a shame or a weakness to feel the pain. It only proves that you are human," the youth whispered. That words really touched the prince.

"Do I have to prove that I am a human?" Arthur asked him. Suddenly that thought came to him.

"No, I haven't said that." Merlin sighed. "Relax and sit on a carpet," he asked the prince. "I'll look after your wounds. You don't have to mind it at all."

Arthur weighed up Merlin's words. Eventually he agreed and took a place on a carpet just like a little kid.

Merlin started his work. He tried to be very gentle. His soft fingertips touched Arthur's skin lightly. It was really pleasurable.

"You'll be fine," the boy whispered. He didn't know why he used such a quiet and tender voice. It just happened.

The prince looked at Merlin's face. Youth's eyes were focused on his wounds. They were full of care. It was something new for him. Arthur didn't remember when he felt like this last time. It was really sad. His mother had gone so early. She had been the only one who had been giving him as much care as he needed.

"I'm glad." Arthur also whispered. He didn't want to break that atmosphere. It was a little bit intimate. Of course no one of them was able to admit it.

Merlin looked at prince and smiled at him. "Good," he said. The boy had a desire to ask Arthur about the rose. However he didn't want the blonde to be furious again. After all that question could wait. They just started getting to know each other. The case of rose could break that what they already achieved.

When Merlin finished, Arthur cleared his throat. "Thank you," he finally said.

"You thank me?" The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." The fair haired man took a deeper breath. "You could just leave me there in the forest and go away." Arthur lowered his gaze.

Merlin touched Arthur's new dressing. "I could..." he admitted. "But if I did so, I wouldn't look at myself. I mean... What kind of man leaves the person who saved him?" There was a moment of silence between them. "Even if that person is a prat... it doesn't matter."

Arthur couldn't understand it but the word _prat _didn't sound so insulting any more.

* * *

**I'm going on holidays at the seaside so there's not going to be any chapter next week. You have to wait.**

**Now, please review!  
**


	7. Surprise

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's been a long time... however I'm back with a new chapter! As always I hope that you'll like it.

* * *

**

_**"Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 6  
_Surprise_**

Merlin opened his eyes. He felt that there was still quite early. It was his seventh day in that castle and he started getting used to waking up in a big chamber and in a large bed.

The boy gazed around the room but there was no sign of Gwen there. It was a bit odd. She was always in his chamber in the mornings.

He got up and slowly came up to the window. The rest of snow had melted completely. The real winter was yet to come. Suddenly Merlin looked at the stables. He thought about Dragon and felt guilty. The boy had checked horse's wound only once. He didn't think too much and decided to rectify his mistake.

Ten minutes later the dark haired young man went out of the castle and walked towards the stables. He could go outside but only in the area of Arthur's grounds. It wasn't so bad.

When Merlin came into the stable, he saw the Dragon by Arthur's mare side. At least the animals weren't lonely. Dragon looked a bit tired and weak but it all could end much worse.

"You seem to be fond of Crystal, don't you?" Merlin asked the horse, stroking his mane. "I should come here oftener. Soon you will forget how do I look like."

Crystal came closer and prodded Dragon lightly. Merlin couldn't help but laughed. "She's jealous," he said to his horse. "I think that she wants you only for herself." The boy sighed. "I suppose that you don't need me as much as I need you. Fate... At least you're happy."

Abruptly Merlin felt a bit strange. He was talking to his horse but he couldn't hear any reply. That fact made him feel really lonely.

"When you feel better, Dragon, we'll go for a walk. And we'll take Crystal too," the youth promised and went out of the stable. The air was fresh and cold and mist appeared over the ground. The real winter was closer and closer.

oOoOo

In the meantime Arthur was in his West Wing and he watched boy's silhouette through the window. He was truly afraid that Merlin would go away. It was only a week but it was also as much as week. The master got used to the dark haired and pale skinned boy. With Merlin the whole castle didn't seem to be as dark and sad as it used to seem.

When Merlin came back to the castle, Arthur turned around and looked directly at the enchanted rose. It was still blooming but the man knew that it wouldn't last long. His 21st birthday was closer and closer.

oOoOo

"Merlin?"

The boy turned his head and saw Gwen. She didn't wait for his permission and came into the bedroom. "It's not time for dinner, is it?" he asked her.

"No, it's not," the wardrobe told him. "But master wants to talk with you."

Merlin frowned. "Now? Why? Can't it wait?"

Gwen looked a bit confused. "I don't think so," she said. "Prince Arthur has a surprise."

"A surprise?" Merlin was truly bewildered.

"Yes." Gwen smiled mysteriously.

"What kind of surprise?" The boy didn't give up.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, don't you think?" she said wisely. "But I'm sure that you'll like it."

Merlin was a bit sceptical but he was also curious. Finally he followed the nice wardrobe. She looked very pleased.

oOoOo

"You wanted to see me," Merlin told Arthur when he opened the door of one of the numerous living rooms.

The fair haired man threw a short look at the boy and nodded lightly. "Yes," he admitted. "I have a surprise." Arthur was really confused. He tried to do his best. He tried not to be short-tempered. However kindness towards the other person was still a very hard thing for him. Besides blonde still felt a bit awkward by boy's side.

"Gwen has told me about it," Merlin said politely.

"She told you what it's going to be?" Arthur couldn't believe it. He looked a bit furious and hurt.

"No, of course not." Merlin shook his head to confirm his own words. "She only told me that you have a surprise. She didn't say a single word about what it is," the boy assured him. "Calm down."

Arthur clenched his fist. "I'm sorry. I'm sometimes..."

"Okay... I understand." That was a lie but Arthur was glad that Merlin didn't let him finish.

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur stopped in front of the huge doors.

"What's behind?" the boy asked the other man.

The blonde smirked. "You'll find out soon," he assured him. "You need to be patient."

"I am patient." Merlin sighed. "Okay... What should I do now?"

"Close your eyes," Arthur said a bit nervously. He watched as Merlin's eyes were being shut slowly. It made master feel even more uncomfortably.

"I closed my eyes," the boy said after a while.

"Right..." Arthur hesitated. Eventually he came up to Merlin. They both were very close. "Don't open your eyes," the fair haired man told the other one. "Don't worry and don't be afraid. I'm just going to take your neckerchief and..."

"I'm not afraid," Merlin whispered.

Arthur bit his bottom lip. "Good," he said. "I'll use your neckerchief to cover your eyes."

"As you wish," the youth said calmly. "But I'm not going to peep."

"That's not the point."

"Sure," Merlin mocked and they both laughed.

Arthur tried to be gentle and calm but Merlin felt the tension in the air. The boy's heart beat much too fast than it was supposed to did. Merlin tried not to blush but he didn't know if he succeed.

When the neckerchief covered Merlin's eyes, Arthur came up to the door. The boy heard as it was being opened. He couldn't help but felt the true excitement.

Suddenly the youth felt master's hands. "I'll lead you," Arthur suggested. He seemed to be very protective.

Merlin was too confused to say anything so he only nodded his head. In the next second he felt a light tug and he yielded to it.

"Why are you smiling?" Arthur asked him.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

There was no way to deny it any longer. Merlin knew that he had smiled but it just had happened. He had no idea why.

"I imagined how stupid we must look now," the boy lied. That explanation was better than none.

Arthur laughed at his words. "You're weird."

"Thank you," Merlin said politely. "Is it my imagination or we've just stopped?"

The master rolled his eyes but youth couldn't see it. "Do you always have to try to be funny?" he asked him. "Sometime you are... but sometimes..."

"It's your point of view." Merlin sighed. "I thought that you have some surprise."

"Wait a second."

The boy heard as Arthur was drawing back the curtains. It was becoming more and more confusing.

"Get ready." Merlin heard Arthur's voice somewhere very close.

"I'm already ready," the boy assured him.

Then the dark haired man felt Arthur's hands again. They removed the neckerchief. First thing that Merlin noticed were blonde's blue and waiting eyes. Suddenly the boy felt the huge swell of heat and he started sweating. However he was not able to turn his gaze away from Arthur. He was focused on the other man's mysterious face. For the first time he didn't notice blonde's scars.

"Look around," Arthur finally dared to speak.

Merlin didn't want to break such a great moment, he knew that it would never happen again, but it was already too late.

The boy looked up and held his breath. He and Arthur were in the very big room with books all around them. The shelves and bookcases were everywhere. Merlin didn't know on what he should focus his gaze. It was the greatest library that he had ever seen.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked him after a while.

The boy looked at him. "It's... amazing," he whispered.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Like?" Merlin shook his head with disbelief. "I don't know what to say!"

"You have time to think. You can come here whenever you want. That books... belong to you."

Merlin blinked a few times. It all seemed to be a dream. But it was true. He would never expect something like this from someone like Arthur the prat Pendragon. The boy couldn't really find the right words. _Thank you_ didn't seem to be enough. Merlin, not knowing what to do, could only stare at Arthur. He could not believe that it was the same person who had separated him and his mother.

The charm came back for a few, rare minutes.

oOoOo

"It was a wonderful day, Gwen!" Merlin was sitting on his bed. He felt really great.

"I'm glad to hear it," the wardrobe said, smiling sweetly. "Does it have something in common with prince Arthur's surprise?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." The boy smiled lightly. "He has got a really fantastic library. The books are everywhere. It's a paradise for someone like me."

"For someone who loves reading, I suppose?"

"Of course."

"That books haven't been read for ages. They need someone like you." She sighed. "Arthur doesn't like reading.

"Why?" Merlin could not believe that the person who had such a wonderful library didn't use it at all. The books were wasted!

"Well... he used to read sometimes. But it was really rare. However he stopped reading after that event..."

"Event?" Merlin looked at Gwen carefully. "What does it mean? What happened?" He wanted to know.

The wardrobe got confused. "Never mind. I shouldn't have mentioned it at all."

"But you mentioned it! Tell me what's about with this castle. And what the hell does that _event _mean? You have some secrets. Why?"

"You want to know too many things," she said calmly. "It's not that easy. You spent here only one week. Don't try to understand everything. You should accept what you know now. The rest will come with time."

Merlin fell on the bed, frustrated. "Is it so bad that I want to know the true history of the place where I live?" he asked her.

"No, it's not." Gwen sighed lightly. "It's understandable but... you just have to wait."

"Wouldn't it be simpler if I knew now?"

"No." Gwen's voice cracked a bit.

oOoOo

The first thing that Merlin did the next morning was going to the library. He didn't want to escape from reality. He only tried to get to know that place. The boy had also another, a little bit crazy, plan. It wasn't something wrong. Merlin wanted to show Arthur the world of books. The master seemed to be a withdrawn person. He was bad-tempered but Merlin was almost sure that he tried to hide something acting this way.

The dark haired boy was walking from bookcase to bookcase. He was looking for something what could interest both him and Arthur. Of course the youth didn't know the blonde too good, so he could only depend on his intuition and premonition.

Merlin recognised a few titles but he wasn't sure if someone like Arthur would like them. Just then he realised that his plan wasn't as easy as he had been thinking.

"I was looking for you!"

The boy jumped at that words. He turned around and saw a candlestick – Lancelot. "You frightened me," he said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Lancelot came closer. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was looking for some books to read. But you said that you were looking for me too." Merlin looked at the candlestick very carefully. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really... Gwen didn't find you in your bed and she started to worry. She asked me to look around and find you." Lancelot sighed. "You shouldn't disappear just like this."

Merlin looked as if he didn't know what to say. "You know..." he started after a short while. "I'm not a child. Besides I was told that I can walk freely in the castle's area, except for the West Wing."

"Yes, I know." Lancelot smiled charmingly. "But Gwen was so worried. She's just that kind of..." he hesitated, "girl that worries too much. We cannot change that."

"Sure. I'll talk with her about it later."

"I'll go to her now and tell her not to worry any longer," the candlestick said.

"Good idea but..." Lancelot turned around. "Can I ask you a question?" Merlin said.

"Always."

The boy smiled weakly. "Do you have any idea what kind of book would prince Arthur like?"

Lancelot blinked a few times. "A book?" he asked, astonished.

Merlin nodded lightly. His blue eyes lit up.

"You think about it seriously, don't you?" The candlestick sighed. "I know that you think that it's a good idea but it's not. I truly doubt that there's any book that he would like to read. I'm sorry..."

"I think you're wrong," the youth said firmly. "I'll prove that you're wrong."

Lancelot laughed. "You are crazy, Merlin." He took a breath. "But I'll cross my fingers about your plan." He looked at himself. "Well... maybe not my fingers, but my flames for sure."

Merlin beamed at him. "Thank you."

"You have a good heart but you're insane... I like it!" Then Lancelot went out, leaving the boy in the place that he belonged.

* * *

**That's all for now. If you could write a review, I would be very grateful.**


	8. Pages of new story

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I'm so happy because I'm now a future student of English Philology. :) It's so exciting! Anyway... enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 7  
_Pages of new story_**

It was late afternoon. Merlin was lying on the soft rug in front of the warm fireplace. He tried to read one of the books but he couldn't focus on the text. The boy was angry at himself because he had had no courage to ask Arthur if he would go to the library with him. There was still something a bit dangerous in the blonde which made the poor Merlin shiver.

Suddenly the door was opened and a little teacup came into the large room.

"Kay." Merlin smiled at him. At least he had a companion now.

The teacup came closer to the youth. He looked very confused.

"Something is bothering you," Merlin said. It was not a question. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kay answered quietly.

The dark haired man looked at him doubtfully. "Aren't you lying me? Kay?" Merlin hoped that his voice wasn't urgent. He only wanted to find out what was confusing that little cup-boy so much.

"Okay... there's something," Kay admitted, blushing. The red spots looked funny on his porcelain countenance.

"Then tell me," Merlin said softly.

"You know..." Kay lowered his gaze. "I saw you today when you had breakfast and dinner."

"I saw you too." The youth smiled at the teacup. "You were standing on the table near my plate."

Kay looked even more embarrassed after Merlin's words. It started to be disturbing.

"You want to tell me something, Kay... don't worry and just spit it out."

The teacup dared to look into Merlin's eyes. Probably there was something safe and comforting in them because Kay smiled lightly after a while.

"You won't be angry with me, will you?" The teacup wanted to make sure.

"Angry? Me?" Merlin shook his head. "Don't even think that."

"Thank you." Kay felt much better. "I only wanted to say that I noticed today that... that you were different."

"Different?" The dark haired boy didn't understand.

"Yes. You... were quieter than before... You didn't talk much with master. Do you...?" The teacup swallowed. "Do you want to run away again?" he asked finally.

"What?" Merlin whispered with disbelief. He took Kay and put him on his own palm. Then the boy could face him. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured him.

"Then why did you behave like that?" Kay blinked a few times.

"I just..." Merlin hesitated. "It doesn't really matter. Everybody can have a worse day. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to leave that place."

"Really?"

Merlin smiled wider. "Really," he answered.

"I'm so happy!" Kay started jumping with joy so the youth had to put him on the floor again.

"I think that you should come back to your mother now," Merlin said wisely.

"Right..." The teacup stopped jumping. He looked at him last time and said: "bye, Merlin."

"Bye."

Kay went out of the library quietly.

oOoOo

Arthur fought with himself. He wanted to see Merlin, not really knowing why, but he wasn't going to wait until the supper. He hadn't realised it before but loneliness wasn't something what was the best for him. Moreover, it started to be truly irritating since the dark haired boy came into his life. That youth's babbling and silly grin gave some comfort to the prince.

However life wasn't easy. Arthur had his pride which always stopped him from doing things that could make him happy. Being a prince had never been a piece of cake but being a cursed prince was much worse.

The fair haired man couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his personal chest of drawers and took a little mirror from its inside. It was not a normal mirror but a magical one. Thanks to it Arthur could watch everything and everybody.

"Show me Merlin," the man ordered.

It didn't last long and prince saw the boy. He was reading some book in the library. His cheeks weren't as pale as always. They were a bit red from the fireplace flames.

Arthur couldn't helped but smiled. Now he new that he had to go there. It was found out that his pride could stand more than he used to suppose.

oOoOo

The master came into the library as quiet as he was able. He, with the soul of predator, did it perfectly. Merlin didn't notice or hear anything so Arthur could watch him freely. He leant on the wall and focused his gaze on the boy. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he started to admire Merlin. That youth looked amazingly innocent and pure. The prince even thought that the boy didn't fit to that place. And it made him feel guilty. Merlin had to stay in that castle till the end of his life. It was unfair. However Arthur didn't want to just let him go.

The blonde started coming closer to the boy. He wasn't sure what he was doing. It was an impulse. A very strong one.

The funniest thing was that Merlin wasn't aware of anything. It let Arthur come up really close. He wanted to say something. The temptation was too strong to resist it.

"Be more attentive," the man whispered.

Merlin sprang up and looked at the blonde. "Arthur!" he cried. His heart was beating too fast. "You scared me! Why did you creep?"

The prince sat by boy's side. The rug was nicer than the cold floor.

"Arthur?" The youth glanced at him, frowning.

"Am I scary?" the man asked, smirking.

The boy shook his head.

"You said that I had scared you!" Arthur protested which made Merlin roll his eyes.

"Do you want to be scary?" the boy asked him.

Arthur looked at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing all over the world. "It depend..." He sighed.

"On what?" Merlin was willing to know.

"If I can gain something being scary, I want to be."

"And what do you want to gain this way?" The dark haired man was unabashed.

"Don't know," Arthur said frankly.

Merlin shook his head. "I feel that that conversation is coming to nothing. You're sometimes such a difficult person."

"If I disturb you, I can just go away," the prince said a bit harshly. He even moved slightly but Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Stay," the boy told him timidly. "You don't disturb me."

Arthur raised his left eyebrow. "Are you sure, Merlin?" he asked.

"Definitely." The youth smiled at the prince. "Anyway... you came here on purpose or something?"

The master thought a while. "I wanted to know what you were doing," he decided to say. "You're spying on me!" Merlin pretended that he was indignant. "And I was just reading a book!"

"By the way..." Arthur interrupted him."What were you reading?"

"You're spying again!" The boy could hardly stop himself from laughing.

"I'm asking seriously," the fair haired man assured him.

Merlin glanced at Arthur carefully. He really looked serious. "Why are you asking?" the boy said after a longer pause.

"Because I want to know if you are wasting your time."

"Reading is not wasting of time!" Merlin protested proudly.

"It can be." Arthur was stubborn. "It depends on what you read. Most books are boring and reading them is aimless."

Merlin brought his head closer to prince's. "Let me prove that you're wrong," he said firmly. There was something in his eyes what took Arthur's breath away. "It's a challenge!"

"A challenge?" The blonde smirked. "Very well... Try to convince me if you can."

"I can," Merlin almost whispered. He turned around and grabbed a book which had been lying on the floor.

"What is the title?" Arthur asked the younger boy.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare," he answered.

The prince burst his sides with laughter. "You must be joking! There's no way that I'll like the book which title is as stupid as this one. _Romeo and Juliet_..." he mocked. "Only women can read such a shit!"

"It's not a shit," Merlin objected. "It's a very nice story. There is a lot of dramatic moments here. There's a duel... The plot is not banal!"

Arthur thought a while. "Okay... you can try to read it to me. We'll see if it's worth my time." However his note of voice suggested that he already knew that it wasn't.

This time Merlin was the one who smirked. "We'll see..." he agreed.

oOoOo

The fire was cracking pleasantly in the fireplace. Two men were lying on the soft rug, much too close to each other than it was necessary. But the warmth of the other's body was too enjoyable to resist that innocent temptation.

One of the men, the younger one, was reading the drama written by Shakespeare. His voice was perfect for that reading. The boy was in his world. Moreover, he wasn't there alone. Merlin did everything to take Arthur into that journey too. The prince was bored at first, but after a few pages he started to listen more carefully. Merlin was aware of this but he didn't say _I told you so_. That four words could ruin his plan and it was the last thing that he wanted then.

When Merlin finally finished the story, he closed the book and looked carefully at his listener. However blonde didn't want to say anything.

"And?" Frustrated Merlin couldn't stand that silence any longer.

"And what?" It was clear that Arthur pretended that he didn't understand the asking note in boy's voice.

"What do you think about _Romeo and Juliet_?" the dark haired youth asked as calmly as it was possible then.

Arthur tapped his fingers on the floor. He considered the words that he was supposed to use. "Well..." he hesitated one moment. "It was quite tolerable."

"Was it wasting of time or not?" Merlin dared to ask. The boy wanted to hear it.

"It's hard to say."

"Arthur..." Merlin didn't turn his gaze away from the prince even for one second. "Be honest."

"Fine! I enjoyed it a little bit, okay? I don't think that the time was wasted," the blonde murmured the last sentence.

The boy grinned widely. "I knew it!" He was proud of himself. He proved that books don't have to be a thief of time. "Now you should read something else," Merlin said enthusiastically. "You've got in that library some other dramas by Shakespeare. Maybe _Othello_?

The youth ran up to one of the bookcases. After a while he came back to Arthur with said drama.

"It's not a good idea," the prince told him. "It's quite late already. We haven't eaten a supper..."

"Oh come on!" The smile didn't disappear from Merlin's face even for a short moment. "Just the beginning. Let's read for me! I want to hear how your voice sounds when you read."

Arthur took _Othello _from boy's hands. He didn't look pleased when he glanced at the first page.

"Go on," Merlin encouraged him.

The master cleared his throat and looked at the page once again. "Act 1, scene 1," he said and fell silent.

"Arthur?" The boy uttered his name.

"Emmm..." The fair haired man looked really confused. "I..." He closed the book and threw it away.

Merlin didn't understand his behaviour. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't remember!" Arthur shouted out.

"You don't remember? What are you talking about?"

The prince glanced at the book.

"Oh..." The boy stood up and pick _Othello _up from the floor. "You forgot the letters..."

Arthur nodded lightly.

"It's strange," Merlin said and prince threw a dangerous look at him. "I mean... I was always told that people don't forget how to read when they once learnt it."

"I am the proof that they actually can," Arthur said harshly. "It's all hopeless!"

"No, it's not." Merlin knelt by his side. "I can help you. I'll teach you if you agree." His voice was kind and tender.

The blonde looked up at him. "You would do this?" he asked.

"Of course." The dark haired boy smiled at him. "I've showed you that books can be interesting so I cannot leave you like this now."

Arthur returned Merlin's smile.

"We'll start tomorrow," the youth suggested. "You were right about one thing. It's quite late. We are hungry and tired. Our minds need some rest too."

The master watched Merlin's cheerful face. Before he could stop himself he whispered short "thank you". However it meant more than all Shakespeare's aphorisms to the boy.

* * *

**Please, review! The next chapter is going to be exciting! At least I hope so... **


	9. Words, words, words

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter very, very much. ^^ I hope you'll like it too.**

* * *

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 8  
_Words, words, words..._**

The next day was different than the others. Merlin and Arthur decided to eat a light breakfast in the library. They had to be careful with the books but it was not a problem.

Just after the meal, Merlin started teaching Arthur. He felt strange at the beginning. After all the dark haired boy was younger than the prince. Teachers were supposed to be grey and old, not young and kind. However Arthur was glad that Merlin wasn't a typical teacher. He remembered too well the man who had tried to teach him when he was a child. He didn't have nice memories about that times.

"You have to remember something," the boy told Arthur. "That knowledge is somewhere inside you. All we need to do is to wake it up."

The blonde looked at Merlin oddly. He didn't understand his point of view.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," the boy assured him. "Learning is harmless."

"I am not afraid," Arthur said firmly. He was not a coward after all. He only had some doubts.

Merlin couldn't help but rolled his eyes. The prince still had a problem with his ego. The boy even thought that it was an incurable illness. He had to get use to it. The prat would always be a prat. It was a part of prince's personality. Nothing could change that.

"Let's start, okay?" Arthur said finally. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"Are you so willing to read or you just can't stand my presence?" the dark haired young man asked him.

The master didn't answer. He remained silent for a longer while.

"We should start," Merlin decided eventually. He didn't like the awkward silence.

The first lesson was hard. But the beginnings are never easy. Arthur went mad a few times but there was no reason to worry. The prince was only that kind of man who hated not knowing something what princes were supposed to know.

The second lesson, just after dinner, was much better. Arthur couldn't of course read yet, however he started recognising some letters. Merlin did what he could to help the blonde. He had an aim now. They both had.

However the next morning wasn't as fruitful as the previous day. It truly drove Arthur mad. He couldn't stop his rage. The man threw the first book that he grabbed into the flames.

"What are you doing?" Merlin yelled at him. He couldn't believe that the prince just burnt one of the books.

"I can do whatever I want," Arthur snarled. "I'm the master here!"

"Your behaviour was cruel. You had no reason to do what you've done."

"I don't need a bloody reason!" The prince's voice was as harsh as in the day when they had met for the first time.

"Arthur, listen to me..." Merlin asked him.

"I'm not going to listen a peasant!" The master regretted that words a second after saying them. But it was too late. The words once said cannot be taken back.

Merlin took his breath. He watched Arthur's face with disbelief. The blonde's words hurt him deeply.

The boy turned on his heel and ran away from the library. Merlin realised that he was crying when he felt hot tears on his cheeks. It all was so unfair.

When Merlin reached his chamber, he locked the door. He didn't want to see anybody. It was better that way.

The youth knew that he shouldn't feel that pain, that he shouldn't care. It was only Arthur Pendragon, the bloody and soulless prat. But Merlin felt the pain in his chest, somewhere very close to his heart. Too close.

oOoOo

Merlin was waken up by loud knocking at the door. The boy didn't react. He didn't see any sense in doing so.

"Merlin! Merlin!" It was Arthur's voice. "Open that bloody door!"

The boy still lay in his bed. He wasn't going to move even an inch.

"Merlin! You're so..." He couldn't find the right words. "I'm... I'm sorry," Arthur said finally. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

Then he stopped knocking. The prince leant on the door and tried to calm down. It all was because of his bad temper. It always ruined everything.

Arthur remained silent a long time. However Merlin knew that he was still behind the door. The boy felt blonde's presence. But he wasn't going to let go. The prince hurt him deeply, even though he didn't understand why he cared about his words.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered finally but the dark haired boy heard it very well. "I didn't want to."

Then the blonde went away slowly. His footsteps echoed in the castle's walls.

oOoOo

After an hour Merlin heard a light knocking on the door. It couldn't be Arthur. He wasn't able to be so gentle. At least the boy thought then that.

"It's me... Gwen..." the wardrobe said quietly. "Could you unlock the door?" she asked him.

Merlin had no heart to refuse her. He slid off the bed and let Guinevere in. She smiled at the boy lightly to comfort him.

"You and master had an argument, didn't you?" she asked him.

The boy shook his head. "It wasn't an argument," he said sadly.

"Then what happened?" Gwen looked really worried. "You can tell me. Maybe I'll be able to help you."

"I don't think so," Merlin told her, sighing.

"Just try," she encouraged him.

Merlin looked up into her eyes. "Okay..." he decided after a while. "Arthur... he just said something what hurt me. I know that he's prat but I didn't suppose that he could call me like that! Not after last few days..." The boy turned his gaze away. "I thought that he was different."

"He is," Gwen assured him. "I told you once that he's not so bad. Prince Arthur is only difficult."

The youth shook his head again. "Don't even try to explain his behaviour," he warned the wardrobe.

"I have to," she said firmly.

"Only because he is your master!"

"No, Merlin. I have to explain it all because I know that you're wrong." Gwen sighed heavily. "He is more irascible today because he feels forgotten."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You see... He's angry because he's lonely and today... well... today is his 21st birthday." She seemed to be a bit sad. It looked as if she tried to hide something. "You should believe me that it's not easy time for the prince."

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Merlin asked her. "I would have been more gentle today. I wouldn't have..."

"That words are unnecessary now," Gwen told him. "And prince Arthur couldn't just tell you because he's way too proud. Besides... you are kind and gentle. It's all that day's fault."

"That day!" The boy looked at the window. "But he shouldn't have insulted me anyway."

"That's true," the wardrobe agreed.

"What should I do now?" he asked her, feeling helpless.

"He hurt you, not me." She smiled at the boy sympathetically. "You're the one who needs to decide."

oOoOo

Merlin was still in his chamber. It was late afternoon, maybe early evening. He had eaten only breakfast that day but he wasn't hungry. The boy fought with his thoughts and doubts. He was no longer sure what he should think about Arthur.

Suddenly he heard some footsteps. Someone stopped in front of his door. Merlin felt somewhere deep inside that it was _him_. However this time the prince seemed to act carefully. The boy was curious what the other man was going to do.

Finally he heard a short _knock, knock _on the door. "Merlin?" Arthur said quietly. "Would you just listen to me?"

The dark haired boy hesitated. Eventually he decided to remain silent for then.

"Merlin?" the prince repeated. "I'm not going to shout or insult you. I have really calmed down."

Arthur waited for some reaction. He wanted to hear something, it didn't matter what. Everything seemed to be better than silence. But Merlin didn't even give the prince a simple sign that he was there and that he was listening.

"Merlin..." Arthur groaned. Then he realised that it wasn't too nice. "No... I'm sorry." He sighed.

The boy heard a strange sound. It reminded him about old and good times with his mother and their little library in town.

"Please, Merlin… Just listen," Arthur suddenly said. "I'm holding a book in my hands. And I tried to read it," he admitted. "Of course I couldn't at first but later... then... something has changed. Your lessons unblocked something in my memories and I started to remember!" The prince was worked up. "I cannot read very well but I can read. You know what? I read as slow as a child but I do it." Arthur laughed. "I did it for you. I want to read for you."

Then he kept silent for a few seconds. The blonde waited for the answer from Merlin but it didn't come. However he didn't give up. Arthur read slowly a few sentences from some novel. It was about the knight and magic. Merlin loved that kinds of stories.

"Did you hear it?" The prince knocked on the door. "Please Merlin... Just forget about my stupid words... I only want to talk to you. Merlin... talk with me." Arthur closed his eyes. His pride was going to suffer but he didn't care. "It's not an order of the prince, of the master of that castle. It's my request. I've been behaving like a prat. You were right."

Merlin had no heart to pretend that he wasn't there any longer. He slid off his bed and came up to the door. The boy touched the wooden frame, aware that Arthur was right behind it.

Eventually he sighed heavily and unlocked the door.

He and Arthur stood face to face, looking at each other timidly. None of them made a move. They were standing like this very long. It was becoming awkward.

"You said that you're sorry," Merlin finally dared to speak.

"I am," Arthur confirmed quietly.

The boy couldn't stand his gaze any longer and he looked down at the floor. "Why do you care so much?" he asked shyly.

The prince shrugged. "I don't know," he said frankly. "But... why do you care?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "I don't know too."

They both laughed lightly.

"Today is my 21st birthday," the blonde told the boy.

"I know..." Merlin smiled at him. "Gwen told me."

"Yeah... you know... I just wish..."

"Yes?" the dark haired boy whispered.

"I'd like to know how it feels to have a friend. I never had one. And I thought that maybe you would... Of course I'll understand if you..."

"Arthur." Merlin interrupted him. "I'm not sure if we can get on but I think that we should try."

"Really?" Arthur couldn't believe.

"Really." Merlin answered, nodding.

The first petal of an enchanted rose fell down.

* * *

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll let me know what you think! Please, review. **


	10. Friends

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I wrote that chapter thinking about the last scene from the previous one. Enjoy!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 9  
Friend_s_**

It was Sunday evening. Hunith was sitting on the kitchen chair, looking at her plate. Her sight was empty. She didn't eat anything. The woman hadn't had appetite since Merlin was gone.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Hunith sighed heavily but she came up slowly to that door. She was really surprised when she saw Nimueh.

"Can I come in?" The young girl asked her. There was something dangerous in her voice.

Hunith moved to let her in.

Nimueh gazed around and frowned, not even trying to hide her disappointment. She was a daughter of one of the most influential man in a town. She wasn't used to modest houses.

After a while she turned around and looked directly at the lonely woman. "I'm here to hear from you where the hell is Merlin."

Hunith didn't like the tone of her voice. It was way too bossy as for the girl about her age.

"I insist," Nimueh said.

"I've already told it in an inn. He's a prisoner of a very dangerous and mad prince."

"Nonsense!" The girl snorted.

"That's true!" Hunith had tears I her eyes. Nobody believed her. Nobody was going to help her poor son. "You may not believe me but I'm telling the truth."

"I am not so stupid! I know what you want to do!" Nimueh smirked. "You want to separate me and Merlin."

"What are you talking about?" Hunith was shocked.

The girl laughed. "Tell me... what would such a prince want from Merlin?"

"How can I know?" Desperation was heard in her voice. "That man is crazy!"

"Sure!" Nimueh rolled her eyes. "Just tell your son, when you see him, that he cannot escape me. I hope that he'll come back soon or I'll stop to be nice to you."

Then she turned on her heel and came up to the door.

"What do you want from my son?" Hunith asked her.

The girl turned her head and smiled at the older woman bitterly. "He's different than the other men. And I like when someone is unique. I just want to have him!"

"He's not a toy!" Hunith protested. "You cannot just have him."

Nimueh laughed. There was something disturbing in her laugh. The girl didn't say a single word and closed the door.

Hunith couldn't stop the hot tears that started running down her cheeks.

oOoOo

Arthur truly wanted to have a friend in Merlin. He became calmer and always tried to fight back his negative emotions. The dark haired boy appreciated prince's behaviour. He was even a bit stunned by the truth that Arthur was doing it for him.

The fair haired man was willing to finish the book that he had started reading for Merlin. The boy was enjoying the sound of Arthur's voice. He read quite slowly and still had some problems with longer words but Merlin was proud of him. The boy helped the blonde a bit so it all started to go well.

"Look Arthur!" Merlin said one evening when they both were spending time in the library.

The prince looked up from a book. Merlin was looking directly at the window.

The boy stood up from the carpet and came up to the window.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

"Come here," Merlin said quietly.

The blonde put the book on the little table and slowly walked towards Merlin. The boy glanced at Arthur, grinning like a child who got his dreamt toy.

"What's going on?" the prince asked him.

Merlin couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Arthur was sometimes so hopeless.

"Snow!" the boy said enthusiastically. "The snow is falling!"

The prince looked through the window and saw lots of white snowflakes, connected in a beautiful dance.

"Isn't it amazing?" Merlin asked the other man, surprised that he didn't say a single word yet.

Arthur still remained silent. He watched the winter dance, being very focused on it.

"Hey? What's wrong?" The dark haired boy was worried about his new friend. He put his hand on prince's shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone with his troubles.

"Everything is fine," Arthur assured him after a while.

"Are you sure?" Merlin looked at him carefully.

"Yes..." The prince smiled a bit. "That snow... I don't really now why... But it makes me feel strange."

"Strange?" The boy frowned.

Arthur nodded. "But it doesn't mean that it's unpleasant. No... it feels like an old and blurry memory from my childhood."

"Then why is it strange?" Merlin tried to understand prince's point of view. But it didn't make any sense.

"Because I don't really know what is that memory about. It seems to be nice and sweet. Just like you are. But it's everything that I know."

Arthur realised that he called Merlin sweet and blushed deeply. He became way too honest in his own opinion. It started to be more and more seen with every next day.

Merlin was confused hearing Arthur's words almost as much as the prince. The boy felt that he really shouldn't have heard that. However he wasn't able to stop such a pleasant feeling somewhere deep in his heart. It was even more disturbing than blonde's words. Merlin was glad that the other man couldn't read his mind.

The silence between men was way too long to be comfortable. The only solution for that awkwardness was to start a new and safe talk.

"I hope that it will be snowing all night," Merlin said finally.

"Why?" the prince asked him.

"Arthur!" The boy laughed. "You're so oblivious. I dream about snow fun tomorrow."

"Snow fun?" Arthur didn't even try to imagine what Merlin was meaning by that words.

"Snowballs, snowmen, snow angels... Isn't it obvious?"

The fair haired man didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Merlin by stupid accident. "Don't you think that that things are rather for children than for youths?" he eventually dared to ask.

"Why do people think that all true fun is only for children?" Merlin's eyes were so big and blue when he was saying it.

Arthur shrugged. He had never thought about it in this way.

"I'll tell you why! Because they think that having fun is too close to showing feelings. And they don't like showing that they actually care about something. They fear it almost as much as they fear death." Merlin sighed and then continued. "I want to have something from child in myself. The world seems to be better then."

The prince was bewildered. He felt that there was something true in that boy's words. "Will you help me find a child in myself too?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin felt that strange warmth once again. "Tomorrow." He was able to say only that one word.

"Tomorrow," the prince agreed.

oOoOo

Merlin went to bed in a very good mood. He couldn't wait for the morning. It was going to be exciting. Besides he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur's words. The prince had called him sweet and it was at least a bit confusing. Merlin had never thought about himself as if he was sweet. It sounded very girly. Nevertheless he started to like that word.

The boy lay on the bed, humming some old melody from his childhood. It was stronger than him.

Eventually Merlin fell asleep. The word _sweet_ was ringing in his head until the morning.

oOoOo

The first thing that Merlin did in the morning was running towards the window. He was so happy when he saw that the whiteness covered the world, at least within his sight.

The boy ate the breakfast very fast and then he ran to his chamber to put warm clothes on himself.

Arthur didn't show such a great enthusiasm but deep inside he couldn't wait too. The prince had to act just like princes were supposed to behave. He didn't have a face of the royalty so he could only act like one. Merlin, of course, thought that it was more prattish than royal but he got used to it.

It was not a surprise that the dark haired boy was the first one who ran outside. He really looked like a little child.

The prince followed him but he walked slowly. He wasn't used to have some fun. Most of all not because of the snow and winter. However blonde found something what truly cheered him up. Merlin looked happy and it warmed him inside.

"Arthur!" the boy called him and before prince could do anything a snowball reached his his arm.

Merlin started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What is so funny, Merlin?" Arthur asked him and then he grabbed some snow, made a ball of it and threw it at the boy. The blonde laughed as well.

Merlin was a bit clumsy but he managed to throw a second snowball at Arthur. This time blonde reacted immediately.

They started fighting. It was a true snow battle. Arthur was a fast learner and after a while they both forgot that they weren't children any more.

The boy had to run away from the blonde. The prince showed him no mercy. However Merlin didn't care. At home he hadn't had a companion in snow fun. His mother had sometimes played with him on Sundays. But it had never lasted longer than ten minutes.

Merlin was glad that he had now a friend at similar age. It was really nice. Most of people in town thought that he was strange. They had tried not to talk with him too much.

Half an hour later Arthur and Merlin were lying on the snow, looking at the sky. They were taking deep breaths, not even having a strength to laugh.

The prince tilted his head slightly so he could watch Merlin. The boy looked at Arthur too and smiled at him. His dark hair was in wonderful contrast to the white snow.

"And?" the boy asked the fair haired man, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Arthur didn't understand.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Have you found a child in yourself?" he said lazily.

The blonde smirked. "I'm not sure yet."

The youth wanted to ask him another question but he didn't manage to. Arthur rolled, pushing Merlin. The boy ended up with his face in the cold snow.

"Arthur! I'm tired," he complained when he lifted his head up.

"I'm a child now," the prince joked, laughing loudly. "You cannot blame me!"

Merlin wasn't going to let it go and flew at the blonde. The boys were rolling on the snow carpet. Once Arthur was on top, once Merlin. It was such an innocent play but in eyes of hidden watchers it had a deeper meaning.

Gaius, Lancelot, Gwen and Helen were watching them through the window.

"Prince seems to be happy," Helen said it in her mother's manner.

"Seems to?" Gwen shook her head. "He is so happy! Merlin is a miracle for him," she said.

"But he won't break the spell, will he?" Lancelot spoke up. "He's a boy after all. The prince needs a love of a woman. And time is going to be up soon."

The wardrobe sighed heavily. It all was so difficult.

"We can only wait," Gaius said wisely.

Helen, Gwen and Lancelot agreed with him in silence.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. You know what... there's going to be a little surprise in the next chapter. ^^ I'm not even sure if I can call it a surprise but it's going to be at least something new.**

**Now, please, write me what you think!  
**


	11. Sweet dreams are made of

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I'm so, so nervous. It's all because of that _surprise_. My God! I hope that you'll like that idea...

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 10  
_Sweet dreams are made of..._**

_Pleasant warmth was all around him. Just like a sweet scent of something indefinite. It all was also in Merlin. It was running through his veins, making him feel complete._

_The boy's eyes were closed. He didn't want to break that perfect moment._

_Suddenly he felt a touch of someone else. It was surely a hand. The touch was subtle and innocent at first. However in time it started to be braver._

_After a while the second hand touched him. They were quite big and seemed to be strong. After a while they started massaging Merlin's painful back. The boy sighed time after time, when one of the hands was being found somewhere very close to the end of boy's spine._

_When finally the hands slid into Merlin's breeches, the boy gasped. It was too much. He wanted to know who was doing it to him._

_The dark haired youth opened his eyes and turned his head. There was dark but he noticed someone. However he wasn't able to recognise the person._

"_Who are you?" Merlin asked the question. His voice was weak from a pleasure._

_The person leant down and bit int_o _boy's_ _neck._

"_Who are you?" Merlin moaned._

"_It's me..." The seductive voice belonged to Arthur._

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night, taking very deep breaths. He knew that it all was only a dream but he couldn't help but looked around the chamber, wanting to make sure that he was alone. The boy felt a relief when he didn't notice any sign of the prince.

"My God..." he whispered to himself.

That dream was so wrong. He and Arthur had seemed to be lovers. The men weren't supposed to be lovers. Merlin was truly afraid. He shouldn't have been dreaming about hands of the other man, of Arthur, in his breeches. He knew that he couldn't control his dreams but it didn't change the fact that he felt guilty. Merlin knew that he had been enjoying that touch and it was the worst.

The boy couldn't fall asleep again. He was afraid that the dream of him and Arthur would come back.

He closed his eyes a few hours later, just before the dawn.

oOoOo

Gwen woke Merlin up. She told him that it was time for breakfast but he didn't want to get up and face Arthur. It was going to be very awkward and the boy wasn't sure if he was able to stand such an embarrassment.

"I'm not hungry," Merlin lied. "Besides I don't feel well today. Maybe I should just stay in bed?" he suggested.

The wardrobe was kind and trustful but she wasn't so stupid. The girl saw that there was something strange about Merlin. He looked as if he was trying to hide something.

"You don't look ill," she told him.

"Don't believe appearances," he tried to defended himself.

Gwen threw at him such a look that he couldn't help but gave up. "Okay... I am not ill." He sighed.

"But you don't want to leave that chamber because of something," she said quietly. "Why is that?"

The boy smiled sadly. Everything had been going so well but it had been too perfect to last.

"Do you sometimes have strange dreams, Gwen?" Merlin dared to ask her. He was risking because he wasn't sure if she, as a wardrobe, had dreams at all.

Gwen seemed to be surprised by his question. However she answered. "Yes..." she said. "Is it all about your dream?"

Merlin nodded slightly.

"That's good... I thought that it was something worse," she admitted frankly.

"It was a very odd dream," the boy told her. "And now I am so embarrassed."

The wardrobe laughed. "I'm sorry," she apologised him after a while. "I shouldn't have laughed." She smiled at the youth. "Can you tell me what kind of dream was it?"

"For God's sake, no!" Merlin shook his head. "Unless you want me to die of embarrassment."

"It couldn't be so bad," Gwen assured him.

"It was!" The boy knew one thing. No one could ever find out the truth about his erotic dream.

"Okay, okay... but you shouldn't be so worried. It was only a dream after all. Dreams are sometimes strange and they can make us confused but we cannot control them."

"You are usually the one who is worried," Merlin told her. "This time it was my turn."

"That's true..." she admitted, smiling politely. "But real things bother me, not dreams. They are not true."

"You're right." Merlin felt a relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up! Breakfast is waiting for you."

oOoOo

The friendly conversation with Guinevere calmed Merlin down. He just needed someone who could tell him that he wasn't able to be responsible for his dreams.

However there was still something in the boy what didn't let him forget about all of this. When he had breakfast with Arthur, he couldn't help but leered at prince's hands. It was stronger than his common sense.

The fair haired man's hands looked just like in Merlin's dream. And that little fact frightened him more than just a bit.

"Are you flushing?" Arthur asked him suddenly. The boy just then realised that his cheeks were warmer than usually.

Merlin didn't know what to say. He was trapped. He couldn't just announce that he had been dreaming at night about the touch of Arthur's hands.

"Merlin?" The prince raised his left eyebrow.

"That's nothing!" The boy assured Arthur way too enthusiastically to convince him.

The prince decided not to say anything until the end of the breakfast. He saw that Merlin was confused and he wanted to give the boy some time to cool down.

The flush was still well-seen on Merlin's cheeks. Arthur glanced at him a few times, admiring silently that sweet sign of embarrassment. Although he wanted to know the reason of his friend's statement, he didn't dare to ask him straight. Besides Merlin's mystery in that aspect was very interesting.

oOoOo

This time Merlin decided to go for a walk with his horse and prince's mare Crystal. He had promised it to them some time before. They were walking slowly, watching the white world all around them.

Arthur was watching them from a distance. He didn't join them because he thought that he didn't fit there. They weren't cursed. Horses were only horses and Merlin didn't have a hideous face. But the prince understood that he deserved his fate. He had made too many mistakes in his past. Merlin was kind and his heart was pure. They were so different. Arthur couldn't really believe that that boy wanted to try to have a friend in him.

Merlin was changing Arthur. The prince felt it. He noticed things that he hadn't seen before. He cared about everything more than he used to. But there was still a distance between that two young men. They didn't like it but they couldn't also break that barrier.

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur spent the afternoon and the evening warming up in front of the fireplace in the library. That room became their favourite place.

The prince was reading some novel aloud, however Merlin didn't listen to him this time. He was not able to. The boy watched the flames, thinking about Arthur's strong hands. He tried not to care too much about his dream but he couldn't erase the blonde's hands from his mind.

Merlin didn't dare to glance at that particular part of Arthur's body even once. It was tempting but way too dangerous. The boy wanted to know why the hell he had dreamt about that hands. He felt that there was a reason, though he was aware that the chances of finding the truth were low.

Suddenly the boy felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Arthur and _that _hand.

The youth looked up at the blonde with fear written on his face.

"Merlin!" the prince said. "You haven't been listening to me."

"I've been," the boy denied quickly.

Arthur shook his head. "I stopped reading five minutes ago and you didn't even notice."

Merlin blushed a bit. The prince just caught him lying.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Arthur told him. "I can see that there's something on your mind what's bothering you. What is it?"

"That's really nothing," Arthur assured him. Liar.

"I saw fear in you eyes and on your face. I'm sure that it's not nothing."

The boy guessed that Arthur tried to act like a true friend. However he couldn't help but thought that it was not the best time for it.

"I'm just tired," Merlin decided to say. "I woke up in the middle of the night and had a problem with falling asleep again." That little lie was a part of the truth so the dark haired boy didn't feel so guilty.

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"Of course! You would have looked tired too if you hadn't been sleeping a few hours at night."

"Probably..." The prince gave up, though he still thought that it was not the whole truth. Merlin looked tired but he was also afraid of something. Arthur knew what he had seen.

oOoOo

_There was dark all around him. But Merlin felt the presence of someone else. He couldn't be wrong. It seemed to be so obvious._

_Suddenly he saw _it_. The sword appeared in the darkness, shining its own, magical light. It looked beautiful. The sword started spinning round but Merlin couldn't see the person who made that movement._

_The light was brighter and brighter and finally the boy noticed the fingers that were squeezing the sword. It didn't last much longer and Merlin saw the hands. They were big and strong. That sword and hands were connected, united in perfectness._

_Merlin fell on his knees, amazed. That "someone" started coming up to him. One of the hands held the sword. The other was held out to the boy. The long fingers were going to touch Merlin's cheeks soon._

_When they were an inch or two away from the youth, he looked up to see the face of the stranger. But Merlin recognised the person. Arthur Pendragon was smiling at him fondly._

Merlin opened his eyes. He started breathing slowly to soothe his nerves. He needed to think clearly, otherwise he would lost his mind soon.

The boy stared up at the ceiling but he didn't notice it. He still had Arthur's hands in his mind's eyes. The thoughts about them were haunting him and he couldn't help that.

However Merlin finally started guessing why he had been dreaming about prince's hands. The scene from his previous dream had been similar to the day when Arthur had saved his life. The boy thought that it was the reason. The blonde had saved him when he'd been in danger. Arthur seemed to be a very skilful and strong swordsman. Subconsciously Merlin needed a protection. The boy wanted to feel safe. At least he made himself to believe that it was the true reason of his dreams.

The youth tried to convince himself that the erotic details of that dreams were only a silly joke of his imagination. Besides the erotic dreams were something totally natural for a young man. Merlin found also the reason why Arthur was the object of that uncontrolled fascination. After all he had spent with the prince a lot of his time recently.

Merlin was so glad that he came to that conclusion. He didn't have to feel guilty any more or be confused. The boy could freely focus on his friendship with Arthur. His conscience was put to sleep. For a while.

* * *

**And? Please tell me what you think about that _dreams_ idea! ^^  
**

**See you soon. The next chapter is going to be extra long.  
**


	12. Christmas Story

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's the longest chapter of that story. At least for now... Enjoy!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 11  
_Christmas Story_**

With realisation Merlin stopped being haunted by confusing dreams. He often dreamt about the sword and the hands but there wasn't any erotic details in them. The boy was very glad. His friendship with Arthur was developing. The distance between two men was melting slowly and everything seemed to go in the right direction.

However there was one thing that made him wonder. There was December and Christmas was getting closer and closer. But Arthur didn't mention that little fact even once. It was really strange. Merlin was willing to find out the truth, so he decided to ask Gwen.

"Christmas is coming," the boy told her. "But Arthur acts as if he doesn't care."

"And it's true," the wardrobe said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked her, frowning.

"We haven't had Christmas in the castle for years," she admitted. "Every December he pretends that Christmas tree, decorations, carols and the other nice things don't exist."

"Why?" The boy couldn't understand the reason.

Guinevere hesitated but eventually she sighed and decided to say something. "His father has left him just before Christmas."

"What happened then?" Merlin asked silently.

"I'll tell you but prince Arthur cannot find out that you know the truth."

The boy nodded his head. He would do almost everything to hear the truth."

"Uther Pendragon was a very strict father," Gwen started the story. "When his wife died he became even worse. He wanted prince Arthur to be perfect. The boy tried to be as his father. He was slowly becoming rude and arrogant. He wanted Uther to be proud of him." The wardrobe sighed heavily. "However when prince Arthur was fifteen he started to rebel against his father. Uther wasn't going to tolerate such a behaviour. One day he declared that Arthur let him down and that he didn't want to have such a disobedient son. Then the man went away and we haven't heard about him since that day."

"I don't understand one thing," Merlin said out loud.

"Yes?" Gwen was ready to dispel his doubts.

"Arthur's father disowned him, right?" The boy looked at Guinevere carefully and she nodded shyly after a moment of hesitation. "Then why that Uther didn't banish Arthur? He could stay in the castle and tell his son to go away. Why was he that one who left the castle?"

"Because of Igraine, Arthur's mother," Gwen whispered. "That castle belonged to her family. It was meant to be Arthur's, not Uther's. Besides I think that Uther wanted to be as far away from that castle as it was possible."

"Why?" Merlin asked her.

"He loved Igraine with all his heart. Her death hurt him deeply. I think that too many things in the castle reminded him of his dead wife. Uther wanted to set himself free."

"So Arthur was just an excuse?" The boy couldn't believe that someone had been so cruel.

"I think so," Gwen said sadly.

The boy shook his head with disbelief.

"But..." He looked up at Guinevere questioningly. "What about Arthur's scars? Was he born like this?"

"No, he wasn't." Gwen sighed. "It happened later... Uther was already gone."

"Then how did it happen?" Merlin wanted to know. "What about the magic?"

"Too many questions," the wardrobe told him. "Too many... I cannot give you the answers today."

"Why?"

"I've already said too much." She looked really confused.

"But Gwen!"

"Prince Arthur will be mad when he finds out that I told you about his father. I don't want to think what would he do to me... to us... if you knew more."

"I will not tell him that I know something," the dark haired boy assured her. "He won't find out."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Gwen looked at him apologetically. "It's not my destiny to tell you everything."

"Then whose that destiny is?" Merlin was tired. That secrets made him feel sick.

"Not mine." The wardrobe sighed. "Now excuse me but I need to ask Lancelot about something. See you later." Then she turned around and went out of boy's chamber.

Merlin knew that she ran away. He was a bit angry but he couldn't really blame Gwen. She was only loyal to her master.

The boy had to focus on Arthur. It was the only way to know the truth.

oOoOo

Merlin was thinking about it all day and half of the night. Finally he decided to prepare Christmas in the castle. He wanted to do it for Arthur. The boy felt that it was his duty. The prince had been living without Christmas long enough. Merlin was willing to remind him that that few December days could be full of joy.

"Lancelot!" Merlin stopped the candlestick in the corridor.

"Yes?" Lancelot looked at the boy carefully.

"Can we talk?" The youth asked him.

The candlestick nodded.

Merlin looked around and when he didn't notice anyone, he dared to speak. "I have some idea," he confessed.

"What kind of idea?"

The boy smiled timidly. "Gwen told me that you don't celebrate Christmas here. I want to change that."

Lancelot blinked a few times. "You don't stop to surprise me," he spat it out.

"Is it a compliment?" Merlin asked him, smiling.

"You really are crazy," the candlestick said, making the youth feel confused. "I don't think that prince Arthur will like it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He will! Maybe not from the very beginning but eventually he'll be glad."

"Eventually..." Lancelot sighed. "I'm not sure if you survive to that _eventually_."

"It won't be so bad," the boy assured him.

"You are very optimistic."

The young man smiled a bit. "Will you help me?" he asked Lancelot quietly.

"Me?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

"Arthur will forgive you, because he likes you, but he will kill _me_!"

The boy blushed a bit. He and Arthur were friends but the word _like_ embarrassed him.

"Lancelot... I'll tell Arthur that I'm the one to blame. I only need your and the others' help."

The candlestick watched Merlin in silence but after a while he agreed. That boy was very convincing.

"Thank you, thank you..." Merlin was truly happy. "We need to meet with the others soon. Can you arrange it?"

"Okay... I'll do it," Lancelot promised him. "We're going to have troubles but maybe they're worth it."

"They are," Merlin said hotly.

oOoOo

There was one thing that they all, including Kay, knew very well. Arthur Pendragon couldn't find out what they were doing until Christmas. Because of that very important reason they all met in the kitchen just before midnight.

All of them liked the idea, they missed Christmas, but there were also a lot of doubts. The most essential issue concerned the safety. Prince Arthur was known as a very short-tempered person. However Merlin promised all of them that he would be the only one to blame. And they knew that the prince would never hurt the boy. It soothed their nerves a bit.

Now they had to plan everything. It wasn't as hard as Merlin feared. Everybody accepted what he or she had to do. Some of them were supposed to find the decorations, the others were responsible for food. There was also a small group that had to take care of Arthur. The prince couldn't notice anything, even the smallest glass ball.

There was still one thing that they needed. But it wasn't easy to get. Merlin had to bring a Christmas tree from the forest and it meant that he had to break his word, leaving the castle's area for a while. It was the most risky but the dark haired boy wasn't afraid.

oOoOo

The day of Christmas Eve came too soon. It was the last moment to go for a tree.

The atmosphere was nervous but they had a lot of luck. Arthur was rather thoughtful that day so he wasn't looking for company. Merlin easily convinced the prince, after the silent breakfast, that he needed some time only to himself.

Gaius had told Merlin before where he could find an axe. The boy took it and slipped out of the castle. Kay went with him, though Helen didn't think that it was a good idea.

Merlin was glad that he wasn't alone. They weren't going far into the forest but he couldn't think about wolves when he talked with Kay. Besides the boy wanted to have someone who would advise him which tree was the best.

"I'm so excited!" Kay said out laud. "I don't remember Christmas. Mum sometimes told me about it but it's not the same."

"So you have no memories about Christmas!" Merlin sympathised with the teacup. It must have been horrible.

Kay nodded sadly.

"Don't worry. This year you'll see everything," the youth assured him.

"I know." Kay smiled at Merlin. "That's all thanks to you."

The dark haired boy didn't know how to answer for such a nice words so he decided to change the subject a bit. "But first we need to find a Christmas tree."

"I want it to be the best!" Kay screamed with joy.

"It will be," Merlin promised him.

oOoOo

Arthur didn't feel well. No, he wasn't ill. It was more like a guilt. He was sure that Christmas was something very important for someone like Merlin. However the boy hadn't mentioned it even once. The prince thought that Merlin was afraid to ask. Arthur himself hadn't said a single word about Christmas.

"It might have frightened him away," the blonde said to himself. "He couldn't know that..." Arthur sighed heavily. He felt that he had to explain some things to Merlin. The boy deserved at least part of the truth.

The fair haired man went out of his West Wing and he came across Gaius in the corridor.

"Sire..." the clock said.

"Not now Gaius. I have no time."

"But Sire... Where are you going?" Gaius knew that he had to do everything to stop prince Arthur.

"I need to talk to Merlin," the blonde said shortly.

The clocks eyes went wide. The word _troubles _echoed in his head. "Is it really necessary, Sire?" Gaius asked him. "The boy wanted to spend some time alone. Maybe it can wait, Sire."

"It cannot." Arthur's voice was a bit harsh.

"Then maybe I'll bring him to you, Sire?" Gaius suggested desperately.

"Thank you Gaius but that's not necessary." Then the prince quickened his pace and left feared clock behind.

oOoOo

"We've got it!" Merlin said to Kay.

"It's beautiful..." the teacup whispered, looking at the tree that they just found.

The youth used the axe and after a short moment they had their dream Christmas tree.

Merlin coughed a few times and Kay looked at him worryingly.

"It doesn't sound good," the teacup told the young man.

"Don't worry about it," Merlin said, shrugging. "We need to come back to the castle as soon as possible."

"Right," Kay agreed and they both started their way home. It was the first time when Merlin thought about castle as home.

oOoOo

Arthur went to Merlin's chamber and to library but there was no sign of the boy anywhere. The prince even wanted to look to the kitchen but Lancelot stopped him, telling him that Merlin wasn't there.

The man came back to the West Wing. He felt really bad. He didn't understand why he wanted to see Merlin so badly or why he was so afraid that he couldn't have found him.

Arthur looked at the rose. Four petals were lying on the top of the table. He wasn't going to throw them away. They were a sign of the time which was passing by.

oOoOo

One of the living rooms was prepared for Christmas. Merlin was the one who had chosen that place.

Everything looked perfect. The Christmas tree was decorated, the food was put on the table, candles were lit and the fireplace was giving a pleasant warmth.

"It's time," Merlin said to the others. "Now we have to bring Arthur here."

"I'll deal with this," Lancelot offered himself.

"How are you going to do this?" The boy wanted to know.

The candlestick smirked. "I know how," he said.

"But Lancelot!"

"Trust me!" The candlestick disappeared behind the door.

oOoOo

"Sire! Sire!" Lancelot burst into the West Wing.

"What happened?" Arthur asked a bit angrily, coming up to the candlestick.

"Sire! It's Merlin!"

"Merlin? What's about Merlin?" The prince was terrified. "Tell me!"

"I'm not sure, Sire. I can't explain it. But it looks bad. Very bad!"

That was enough for Arthur. "Where is he?" he screamed. "Show me the way!"

Lancelot knew that it was cruel but it was the fastest way to bring the prince to the living room. He threw away his remorse and started leading the man.

Arthur was full of fears. His heart beat very fast when he imagined Merlin, his sweet friend, covered in blood. The thought that he would lose him haunted the prince. He didn't want to let it happen. He would never let this happen.

When Lancelot finally pointed at the door of one of his living rooms, Arthur didn't think what could have happened to Merlin there. He only burst into the room.

He looked at the floor, sure that the flesh of his friend was lying there.

"Arthur," the prince heard Merlin's soft voice, certainly not weak.

The blonde looked up and noticed boy's light smile.

"Merlin!" He was confused but also glad that the youth was safe. "What's going on?" Then Arthur felt that there was something strange about that room, so he gazed around. "Oh my God..." he whispered. "What does it mean?"

"Arthur," Merlin started quietly. "Today **is** Christmas Eve."

"I know that," the prince said. He looked at the boy carefully, waiting for the explanation.

"I just wanted to have Christmas." Merlin sighed. "You haven't been doing anything. You pretended that Christmas didn't exist." He thought that it sounded like an accusation so he took a deeper breath to soothe his nerves. "I hope you understand," the boy said softly again.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He glanced at the Christmas tree, then at the table and finally at Merlin again. The boy was waiting for his answer.

"I understand," the prince said slowly.

Merlin grinned widely and before he thought what he was doing, he ran towards Arthur and hugged him. The fair haired man was shocked, however he liked the feeling of Merlin's hands on his back.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, pulling away.

"That's fine," Arthur told him, half aware.

They laughed together, forgetting about the others all around them.

The men ate something, not really caring what it was, and they talked a lot.

Helen sang some carols, making the whole atmosphere homelier. There were no presents but nobody needed them. All that they cared about was that they could spend that special time together.

Only Merlin and Arthur waited till the midnight. They wanted to welcome Christmas. The rest of the company left them alone purposely.

"I barely remember my mother," Arthur told Merlin, looking at the beautiful Christmas tree.

The boy didn't say anything, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"She died when I was eight. She was so good... It's unfair that she died so early. My mother was very, very ill. Luckily she wasn't suffering long..." Arthur's voice cracked.

Merlin placed his hand on prince's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything else."

"I miss her," he admitted sadly. The prince also wanted to say that he was sorry that Merlin couldn't be with his mother because of him. However Arthur didn't dare to. He would say too much and he didn't want to let Merlin go. It was selfish and prince knew that. He felt really guilty.

"It's naturally," Merlin assured him.

"I think about her every Christmas," Arthur whispered.

They both remained silent until the midnight. Then they smiled shyly at one another and stood up to go to their beds.

"Good night, Arthur," Merlin said at goodbye. "And Merry Christmas."

"You too."

The prince watched as Merlin was walking away. He knew that that boy was truly amazing. Arthur couldn't even stop the thought that Merlin gained a special place in his heart.

* * *

**I really hope that you liked it. The chapter was quite long so I hope that it wasn't a bit boring. Now, review!**


	13. Fever

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**That chapter is quite long too. There is a lot of events so I hope that you'll like it.

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 12  
_Fever_**

Merlin woke up quite late. This time Gwen didn't hurry him. She wasn't even in his chamber.

The boy decided to stay in bed. He liked the warmth of sheets all around him. Besides Merlin wanted to contemplate his dream. It had been really pleasant. He remembered Arthur's light smile and beautiful laughter. The youth didn't feel embarrassed because there was nothing confusing in that dream. It had been absolutely pure and innocent.

"I would have that dreams every night," he murmured to himself. Just then he realised that his voice was quite weak.

Merlin tried to sit up but he wasn't able to. His muscles didn't let him. The boy felt a bit infirmly. It was not a good sign.

The boy, even if he wanted it very much, couldn't get up. He had to wait for someone to come to him.

The dark haired youth looked at the window. He didn't see anything because frost covered the glass. Illnesses always made him feel bored. But this time there wasn't even anybody within his sight. Merlin realised how large the castle was and it made him feel small and lonely.

Half an hour later Gwen slipped into his chamber.

"You're still in bed!" she said aloud. "I spoiled you today but that's enough. Get up!"

Merlin didn't even move.

"What are you waiting for?" the wardrobe asked him.

"I don't feel well," he told her slowly.

"You've said it before," Gwen reminded him. "Is it a bad dream again?"

The boy didn't answer and only blinked a few times. Gwen came up to the bed and looked at him carefully.

"You really don't look well," she said worryingly.

"Thanks," Merlin whispered and grimaced.

"No offence." She smiled at him comfortingly. "I think that I should bring Gaius here."

"Why him?" He was disappointed.

"He used to be a physician," Gwen told him. "And if you have thought about prince Arthur..." She winked. "I'll inform him too."

Merlin sighed heavily. Christmas with illness wasn't his dream.

oOoOo

"How is Merlin?" Arthur asked Gaius in the corridor just when the clock closed the door of boy's chamber.

Gaius threw a short look at the prince and he already knew that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"He's ill," he told his master.

"I want to hear details, Gaius! Details!"

The clock sighed. "He'll be fine, Sire. If he spends three days in bed, as I recommended him, he'll be as good as new soon."

That news calmed Arthur down a bit. Then he decided to ask another question. "But how it happened?"

Gaius cleared his throat. "Well..." he started. "I think that he was outside too long."

"Wait..." Arthur frowned. "Does it have something to do with yesterday?"

"What do you mean, Sire?" Gaius asked, though he knew the answer.

"I couldn't find him yesterday!" The prince said angrily. "Where was he?"

The clock knew that telling lies was hopeless. "He went to bring the Christmas tree," Gaius said quietly.

"To the forest..." Arthur whispered to himself. He felt as the fury was growing inside him.

"Sire..." the clock said pleadingly. "You cannot shout at Merlin or something like that. The boy needs some rest!"

However Arthur didn't listen to him any longer. He straightened and went directly into Merlin's chamber.

Gaius didn't do anything. He was too old to get involved. They needed to talk frankly and he hoped that it would be only talking, not shouting.

oOoOo

Arthur was angry and hurt. Merlin had broken his word, breaking everything else.

The prince wanted to shout at the boy but when he saw the state of him, he resigned. Merlin looked really poorly. He was very pale and his eyes were only half open. Arthur's heart must have melted immediately.

Merlin tried to smile at the blonde but he could only contort his face.

Arthur sat on the chair that stood by boy's bed. They remained silent for a while, watching one another.

"You're ill," the prince said finally.

The boy didn't even stir.

"Why are you ill?" Arthur couldn't help but asked him.

Merlin looked into blonde's eyes and he saw the pain and betrayal there. It proved that the prince knew the truth.

"Why?" Arthur leant upon him.

"You know why," Merlin whispered.

The prince clenched his left fist. It was going to be harder than he'd been supposing.

"You've broken your word," he hissed. "Again... I trusted you!"

"Arthur..." Merlin had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" The prince turned his gaze away from the boy. He didn't want Merlin to see the tears that started forming in his eyes.

The youth closed his eyes. "Smile at me, Arthur," he asked the older man.

"Smile!" The prince mocked. He jumped up and went out of the chamber.

Merlin stayed alone with his illness and hot tears that ran down his pale cheeks.

oOoOo

Arthur Pendragon felt lonely too. The West Wing was his hiding place and he had got used to be there most of the time during a few last years. But now he didn't want to hide all the time as he used to.

The prince had a balcony and he sometimes watched the world, standing there. He felt that it was one of that rare days.

The world was white all around him. Cold and freezing air was something that he needed then. It soothed his nerves.

Arthur couldn't understand the reason of everything what had been happening for a few last weeks. Merlin had appeared in the castle just when the prince had stopped believing that something could have changed in his life. And the boy started changing everything. It wasn't seen at first glance but Arthur felt the changes. He knew that he himself was different.

It was beautiful. He wanted to believe that everything that Merlin had been giving to him was beautiful and pure. But now Arthur wasn't as much sure as he used to be.

That was true that Merlin made him smile oftener. Honestly, the prince didn't remember when he'd smiled last time before the boy. Besides Arthur wanted to live now. He thought that he finally had a reason. However it was also a bit scary. Merlin was his biggest weakness. Arthur knew that if he had lost that boy, he would have lost everything that mattered.

Arthur was in pain because the youth had broken his word. But it wasn't the whole truth. Merlin had gone to the forest so he could have been killed by wolves. The boy's death would have destroyed Arthur.

oOoOo

"Gaius... How is Merlin?" Gwen asked the clock. They both were in boy's chamber. Gaius just finished the evening's examination.

He looked at the wardrobe anxiously. "It doesn't look good, Gwen," he told her sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her voice was trembling.

"The fever is really high." Gaius sighed heavily. "If it lasts much longer, Merlin's organism will not stand it. He can die."

Gwen gasped. She couldn't believe that it was true. "But he cannot die, Gaius," she whispered. "He's so nice... so kind..."

"I didn't say that he'll die." The clock tried to comfort her. "Hopefully his organism is strong enough."

Guinevere nodded. Merlin still had a chance. She believed that the boy was stronger than he looked.

"Nevertheless, I think that we should inform the prince," Gaius told her.

"You're right," Gwen agreed. "I'll tell him."

She went out, knowing that she was going to do one of the hardest things in her entire life. Gwen knew that prince Arthur cared for Merlin more than he wanted to show. He wasn't by boy's side now because he was really hurt. But it only proved that he cared very much.

oOoOo

When Gwen came shyly to the West Wing, Arthur didn't even stir. When she looked sadly at him, he didn't say anything. However one word _fever _was enough for the prince. He stormed out of the Wing and ran as fast as he could towards Merlin's chamber.

Gaius left the room when the prince appeared there. The clock said only that Gwen would be taking care of the boy and that he would come back in an hour.

Arthur didn't listen to him carefully. He knelt down by Merlin's bed and watched boy's burning face. The youth looked much worse than before. The prince would do anything to take the pain away from him.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "You need to fight. I know that you can win."

Then Gwen came into the chamber. She wanted to put a fresh and wet cloth on Merlin's forehead but prince stopped her.

"Sire," she dared to speak. "He needs it!"

"I know Guinevere," the blonde assured her. "But I want to do it. I'll take care of him now."

"You, Sire?" Gwen couldn't help but raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," he said, a bit irritated. "You should take some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Guinevere." The prince took a deeper breath. "I insist. I just want to stay with him alone for a while. Could you do me that favour?"

Gwen nodded immediately and left the chamber quickly. She was truly touched. The prince was no longer afraid of showing that he truly cared for the boy.

Arthur placed a fresh cloth on Merlin's forehead. He was very tender. His friend was truly burning. The prince had never taken care of someone who had been ill so he hoped that he didn't give more pain to the boy.

The fair haired man touched Merlin's cheek and caressed it. He tried to be really careful. He already thought that it all had been his fault. Arthur felt that he was meant to protect Merlin. He shouldn't have let anything like this happen to him.

"Fight, Merlin," Arthur said to his unconscious friend. "You cannot leave me. I... I need you," he finally admitted it. And he felt much better. The prince said out loud that Merlin was very important to him. It was really meaningful, though the boy couldn't hear even a single word.

Arthur lost track of time. He didn't pay attention to Gwen when she appeared half an hour later. She brought him something to eat but the prince didn't even look at the plate.

Gaius stepped into the chamber soon after Guinevere went out. He checked boy's fever and his heart's beating.

The prince waited for his words. The clock felt the pressure and tension and it didn't help him.

"Tell me the truth, Gaius," Arthur asked him, not ordered. His voice was trembling but the prince didn't care about that then.

"I don't know the truth, Sire," Gaius answered as quiet as he was able to. "But I think that the next few hours will be the worst and decisive."

"What does it mean?" the man asked the question, putting another cloth on Merlin's forehead.

The clock cleared his throat and then continued. "I suppose that if he survives until the morning and the fever lowers, he will recover."

Arthur nodded slightly. "I'll stay with him," he decided.

"Are you sure, Sire?"

"Yes, I am." He must have stayed. It wasn't only his desire. The prince also thought that it was his duty. Merlin was worth staying up through the night. "I want to be with him if he..." Arthur's voice cracked. He was not able to talk about Merlin's death. After all, there was still hope.

"I understand," Gaius said quietly. "I'll be looking here."

The clock went out, leaving his master with unconscious boy. It was the moment of truth not only for Merlin but for prince Arthur too. Gaius knew that that night would change everything.

oOoOo

There was a few minutes after midnight. Merlin started breathing heavily. Moreover, he was sweating more than before.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur whispered. "You cannot give up now."

Gwen ran to bring Gaius. When she went back with the clock, he threw one look at the boy and he knew that it was really bad.

"We need to cool him," Gaius said. "The wet cloth on his forehead is not enough."

The prince looked at the clock helplessly.

"Take Merlin's shirt off, Sire," Gaius told him. "Gwen, bring more clothes."

After five minutes the wardrobe was back and they could start.

Merlin lay in bed, half-naked. Arthur grabbed the clothes that Gwen had brought and he soaked them. Then the blonde put that clothes carefully on his friend's chest. The boy trembled with cold but Arthur knew that it was for his own good.

"Now we need to wait," Gaius said when the prince finished.

oOoOo

Arthur stayed alone with Merlin again. The boy looked a bit better now and the prince hoped that it all would end good.

Merlin slept peacefully, though he still had a fever.

"You have no idea how special you are," Arthur whispered to him. "I'm a lucky man. You stayed here with me, though you could have escaped." He sighed lightly. "Don't leave me now."

The prince hesitated. He wanted to do something crazy but very tempting. Arthur knew that it could be his only chance, so he yielded.

The man leant down, smiling lightly. Then he placed a tender kiss on Merlin's forehead. That amazing moment didn't last long. However that few seconds, when Arthur's lips and Merlin's skin were connected, were the most beautiful in his entire life.

"Now you cannot die," he whispered. "Prince just kissed you and you have to wake up." Arthur laughed at his own behaviour. "Though I'm not prince charming." The man smiled sadly.

oOoOo

The sun rose and Merlin was still breathing. Arthur stayed up all the night and he didn't regret it at all.

Gaius had told him an hour before that boy's fever was no longer dangerous but the prince waited until the dawn. He'd never been happier than now.

Suddenly Merlin moved a bit in bed and frowned. Arthur drew near to him immediately.

"Merlin?" he said softly.

The boy finally opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and wanted to say something but Arthur didn't let him, shaking his head.

"You'll be fine," the prince whispered. "But you need to rest." And he smiled at the boy.

Merlin had been waiting for that smile very long.

* * *

**And what do you think? Please, review!**


	14. Changes

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I think that that chapter is quite important for the whole story. Enjoy!  


* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 13  
_Changes_**

Merlin was bedridden, however he was no longer in danger. When he told Arthur that he was bored, prince brought a several books to him. The boy couldn't really complain. Arthur was very caring. He didn't behave like a master any more, but like a true friend.

The funniest thing was that the prince didn't let the others do lots of things for the boy. Arthur wanted to be the only one who read books to Merlin, gave him hot cups of tea and even fed him.

The dark haired boy liked that new side of prince's personality. He loved spending all that time with Arthur. It seemed to be a beautiful dream. Merlin didn't think about his mother those days. He was way too happy to bother about anything. Arthur filled his whole time and everything that didn't concern him, seemed to be an illusion.

"I'd like to get up," Merlin said two days after the memorable morning.

Arthur looked at him, shaking his head. "It's still too early," he told his friend.

"But Arthur!" The boy made a puppy face. "Are you going to make me stay in bed till the end of my life?"

"Not so long," the prince assured him. "But you should rest a few days."

Merlin didn't look pleased.

"Oh, Merlin..." Arthur sighed. "You were really ill. You could actually die! We cannot let this happen again."

"I know, I know..." the boy said sadly. "But I'm sick of that bed!"

"Don't ask me, Merlin." Arthur wanted to say it firmly but he didn't succeed. "Gaius would kill me!"

"If he found out," Merlin reminded him. "And he will not. Besides are you afraid of the clock?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I cannot," Arthur said quickly. Then he remained silent for a while.

Merlin watched him very carefully, waiting for the answer.

"Okay," the prince finally spat it out.

The boy grinned at him. "You're wonderful," Merlin spoke before he thought.

"However it all will happen with my rules," Arthur told him.

"What rules?"

"First of all, where do you want to go?" the prince asked his friend.

Merlin thought a while. "I miss the library," he admitted. "I'm glad that you brought me some books. I really appreciate it. But it's not the same."

"Very well. We will go there," Arthur agreed.

"Thank you!"

"However..." He looked directly at Merlin. "You will not walk on your feet."

The boy blinked. "Then how can I get there?"

This time Arthur grinned. "It's easy," he said. "I will carry you."

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur decided to make that little trip in the evening. Gaius wasn't supposed to appear until the morning so they thought that it was the best time.

"Let's go," Arthur said, coming up to Merlin's bed.

"I really think that I can go without your help," the boy told the prince. He feared that carrying would be awkward.

"No, you cannot." The blonde shook his head.

"I'll show you..." Merlin was stubborn and quite fast as for an ill person. He slid off the bed before Arthur could do anything.

The boy stood a while. He really wanted to prove that he had enough strength. However after a few seconds, he started teetering. Luckily, Arthur stood right by his side and he helped Merlin to sit on the bed again.

"You see!" the prince said. "You need my help."

The youth rolled his eyes but eventually he agreed, nodding his head.

"Couldn't you obey me from the very beginning?" Arthur asked the boy.

Merlin didn't answer that question.

"Come on." The prince smiled at the boy. "I'm not going to bite you."

Merlin thought about his dream. Arthur had actually bitten into his neck in that dream. That small thought didn't really help him.

The fair haired man leant forward. "Grab me by my neck and hold it firmly," he told Merlin.

The boy looked at him uneasily but he did as he was said. Then Arthur grabbed his knees and raised him, straightening.

Merlin's body clung to Arthur's. The boy could almost hear the beating of prince's heart. It took his breath away.

The young men didn't move for a while, watching one another. They didn't think that that situation was awkward and it made them wonder.

"Is it comfortable?" Arthur asked finally.

"Quite," Merlin answered shortly. He didn't want to comment on prince's muscles. They were rather hard but still they made Merlin feel safe. "Let's got to the library."

"Let's go then," Arthur agreed and started walking slowly towards the door. Of course he couldn't move as fast as always but he was able to go faster. The point was that he didn't want to. Arthur liked the closeness of Merlin's body and he wasn't going to let it go too soon.

oOoOo

The library looked as always but Merlin was delighted anyway. He missed the very special atmosphere all around that books.

Arthur put the dark haired boy tenderly on their favourite carpet. Merlin felt odd when he lost the warmth of prince's body. It seemed to be as if without Arthur he was incomplete.

"Are you happy now?" Arthur asked, sitting by Merlin's side.

The boy bestowed the smile on him. "I am," he said.

The prince returned the light smile. He wasn't sure what he should do next. Arthur didn't want to insult Merlin by accident. He started feeling something strange in his stomach, something like fluttering, and he didn't understand that. It made him think about Merlin. Besides it wasn't really so much odd. Recently the prince had been thinking about Merlin all the time.

Arthur realised that the boy was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"We're in the library," Merlin told him slowly.

"Yeah... I know." The prince didn't understand what his friend meant. It made him feel like the last idiot.

Merlin laughed lightly. It was a very pure laughter. "Could you bring me some book?" The youth explained.

"Oh..." Arthur spat it out. He cleared his throat. "Sure."

The fair haired man stood up and walked towards one of the bookcases. Merlin watched him all the time and prince felt that gaze. It really didn't help him.

"You seem to be a bit nervous," Merlin told Arthur when the older man sat on the carpet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine," the blonde assured him. It was a lie but prince couldn't tell Merlin that he was the one who made him nervous.

Merlin nodded and looked at the title of the book. It was a collection of fairy tales.

"If you don't like it, I can bring the other book. I only thought that it can be relaxing..." Arthur said to him.

"It's a great idea," Merlin whispered.

"Really?" The prince flushed a bit. He liked compliments from his friend but they made him feel confused.

"Read for me," Merlin asked Arthur.

The blonde looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. He just couldn't say _no_.

Arthur started reading the first story, later the second and the third... Merlin lost count.

"I think that it's enough for today," the prince said.

The boy nodded, sighing. "You're right. But... it reminded me about something."

"What is it?"

"My mother read me fairy tales when I was a child," Merlin said. "I'm sorry," he added after a few seconds.

"Why are you sorry?" Arthur asked him.

"I shouldn't have mentioned my mother. You don't..."

"That's fine, Merlin." The prince understood. "You can freely talk about your mother. It doesn't hurt me." Arthur smiled sadly. "I'm not sure but..." he started.

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling... a blurry memory. I cannot even be sure if it really happened..." Arthur reminded silent for a short moment. "But I think that my mother read me some storied too."

Merlin touched gently prince's hand. He wanted to give him some support. The boy knew that it was probably nothing but somewhere deep inside he also hoped that that little gesture mattered.

"I think that you should come back to your bed." Arthur broke that magic silence.

"Let's stay a while longer," Merlin asked him.

"If Gaius saw that..."

"But he doesn't." The youth smiled at the prince sweetly. "Just give me a few minutes. I'd like to look at that books carefully. I don't even know when I see the library again."

Arthur had no choice and gave up. "Only a while," he said.

"Thank you."

The prince thought that Merlin thanked in a very lovely way. He was glad that the boy had no idea that he had such an effect on him.

"You said that you want to look at the books carefully, right?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "The carper doesn't seem to be the best place... I can carry you all around the library," he dared to say.

Merlin blinked. "You could?"

"Of course."

Then Arthur raised the boy and their bodies seemed to be even closer than before.

Merlin spent the first minute watching the books all around him but eventually he focused his gaze on the prince. Arthur didn't turn his gaze away from the boy. His pace became slower.

The young men felt as if there was no world all around them, as if the time stopped. They looked into each other's eyes. Merlin just couldn't help thinking that Arthur's eyes were truly amazing. It scared him but he thought that the prince was very special. That scars seemed to be nothing when he thought about Arthur's beautiful inside.

Their hearts beat faster and faster with every next second. It was so unreal but still it was really happening. There was a strong bond between that youths. They didn't know when it had created but it truly existed.

The light was dim because the wood in the fireplace started slowly burning down. But they were glad. The less light was all around them, the more they dared to cling to each other.

Arthur slid through the room as if he was dancing. Actually, it was some kind of silent dance.

The prince wanted it to last forever but he knew that he would do something stupid. Arthur wasn't going to ruin good relations with Merlin by some silly motion.

"You had your few minutes," he whispered.

"Yeah..." Merlin was too amazed to say something else.

"I'll carry you to your chamber," Arthur decided.

The boy was only able to nod lightly.

Since that day there was something different in their relations. That evening changed more than any of them could then suppose.

* * *

**You know what? I love your reviews! **


	15. Dreams and reality

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's not too long but I give that chapter to you sooner than usually. :D I just couldn't help!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 14  
_Dreams and reality_**

Arthur Pendragon couldn't fall asleep that night. He was no longer worried about Merlin. The boy was still weak but he was recovering steadily.

The reason of prince's insomnia was different, though it also concerned Merlin. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the evening which they both had shared. He couldn't forget the reaction of his heart and the fluttering in his stomach.

The prince knew that he cared for the boy more than it was necessary. However now he started to think that Merlin was truly dear to his heart.

Arthur felt that it was wrong. He wanted to have a friend in Merlin. The boy made him happy. Nobody had ever had such an effect on him.

The time was cruel. The rose's petals was falling down and it all was going to end sooner or later. Arthur wasn't even sure what would exactly happen after that day. He would die or maybe he would just stay disfigured forever.

The prince touched his face. He could feel the scars under his fingertips. The man had been handsome. That's why he had been hating his face and himself for the last few years. However now he didn't care about his scars so much. Merlin looked at him without disgust. The boy didn't seem to notice or simply care about that scars. Arthur felt that if Merlin had accepted them, he would have too. And it worked.

Thanks to the boy, Arthur started also thinking about human inside. He hadn't understood before that things, that couldn't be seen, could be more beautiful than anything else. The world would have been better if people had used their hearts to see, not their eyes. Now Arthur Pendragon knew that.

oOoOo

_They were dancing together in the library. The light was dim and it made them feel safe. Nobody could see them. That was better. If someone had seen them, they would have been torn apart._

"_Arthur," Merlin whispered, clinging to the other man's body. The prince's arms were so strong and safe._

"_Yes?" the blonde asked, caressing boy's back._

"_Let me be by your side," he said quietly, arching at the touch. "No matter what."_

_The prince didn't answer. They just kept moving together, in one rhythm, without any music. Merlin's footsteps were smaller than Arthur's and the fair haired man had to be careful not to tread on one of boy's feet._

"_Arthur..." the dark haired youth said pleadingly. "Promise me that you won't leave me."_

_The blonde looked into boy's eyes but he still remained silent._

_The tears appeared in Merlin's eyes. "Let me," he begged. "I can be your servant... your slave... I want you to be my master. I'd do anything..." His voice cracked._

"_Anything?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow._

_Merlin nodded quickly. "Yes... Yes, Sire... my master..."_

_The prince smiled at him. "That's good," he whispered._

"_Just let me stay here," the boy continued begging. "And every... piece... of me... will be... yours..." His voice was trembling all the time._

"_Nobody can know about it," Arthur warned him._

"_Nobody," Merlin agreed._

_The fair haired man leant down. Their lips were close to each other. Closer than ever._

Merlin opened his eyes widely. He wrapped the blanket all around himself. The boy felt strange. That dream had been crazy. He knew that he liked Arthur and that they both had enjoyed the last evening, but he shouldn't have dreamt about something like that. However on the other hand, Merlin didn't feel as awkward as he used to. He actually missed the warmth of Arthur's arms. The thought about the prince made him feel weird but in the very nice way.

"I'm losing my mind," Merlin whispered to himself

He blinked a few times in the darkness and finally closed his eyes. The boy was very confused. He wanted to have a dreamless night but still he couldn't stop the light desire of seeing Arthur all the time, even while sleeping.

oOoOo

Arthur came to Merlin's chamber the next morning, before the boy woke up. The blonde sat on the old chair and watched his friend for a while. His porcelain skin was beautiful. The prince couldn't help smiling at him.

Just then Merlin moved a bit and opened his eyes. Arthur's smile was the first thing that he saw. It was stronger than the boy and he simply smiled back at the prince.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Arthur asked him quietly.

Merlin nodded lightly. He decided not to care about his dream.

"I'm glad," the prince said honestly.

"Could you talk to Gaius today and ask him about my health?" Merlin looked at the other man pleadingly. "When can I just freely get up?"

Arthur frowned a bit. "You didn't have enough strength yesterday," he told Merlin. "You still need to recover."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I feel much better today! I can show you..."

"No, no, no..." The prince shook his head. "You tried to show me yesterday and you almost collapsed.

"Almost!" Merlin stressed.

Arthur sighed. "Stay in bed one more day, okay?" he asked.

The youth nodded. He was not going to argue with the prince, who immediately caressed his hair. "I'll bring something to eat to both of us," Arthur told him, rising from the chair.

oOoOo

Two days later Merlin was able to get up and leave the chamber on his own. Every night he dreamt about the dance with Arthur. He even got used to it, though his conscience told him that he shouldn't have dreamt about the prince in that way.

The boy moved slowly but he was glad that he could move at all. In the middle of the stairs Arthur joined him. The blonde offered him some help. Merlin wanted to prove that he didn't need any help, so he quickened his pace. That was his mistake.

Luckily, Arthur noticed right in time that Merlin was going to fall down. The prince grabbed boy's arm and the dark haired youth gave up.

They both went into the dining room. This time Arthur took a seat by Merlin's side.

"They are closer than before," Helen whispered to Lancelot. "Isn't it amazing?"

The candlestick only nodded lightly. He knew very well that things between his master and Merlin went in the right direction.

oOoOo

There was quite late but Arthur and Merlin were still in the library. However they didn't read anything.

The two, young men lay on the carpet, looking at the ceiling, windows and fireplace. They didn't talk for a while. They only wondered what the other was thinking about.

Merlin moved slightly and his skin touched Arthur. The blonde felt that it was cold.

"You're cold," the prince whispered.

"Only a bit," the boy said slowly. He was quite tired.

Arthur sat up immediately.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked him but he didn't answer.

The prince stood up and disappeared behind one of the bookcases. After a minute he came back with old-looking blanket.

"I knew that it was here," he said, smiling at his friend. "Now we'll warm you up a bit."

Arthur knelt down on the carpet and covered Merlin with that blanket. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked, lying by his friend's side again.

"Yes," the boy admitted timidly. "But what about you?"

"Me?" Arthur was surprised. "I'm not cold."

The boy kept silent for a while. It was clearly seen that he was considering something.

"That blanket is quite large," Merlin said quietly in the end. "I think that it can cover both of us." It was too dark, so Arthur couldn't notice his blush. "Come here," the boy added.

After a short moment of hesitation, the prince finally slid under the blanket. It definitely felt good.

"It's better now, isn't it?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Much better."

The boy smiled. He already knew that it hadn't been a bad idea.

Merlin felt incredibly comfortable. The blanket and Arthur's body gave a lot of warmth to him. Besides prince's scent was soothing.

He couldn't help closing his eyes. Before the boy thought what he was doing, he fell asleep.

Arthur was shocked when sleeping Merlin cuddled up to him. The boy put one of his arms on prince's stomach and used his chest as a pillow. Surprisingly, it was more pleasant than awkward.

The fair haired man couldn't do anything. He didn't want to wake Merlin up. The boy looked so cute while sleeping. Besides Arthur knew that he was truly tired.

They were lying like that in the darkness. Merlin was sleeping and Arthur was awake. The prince's heart beat too fast. He couldn't calm down and take some rest.

The man desperately thought that it was the only night that they could spend so close to each other. He didn't want to forget that moment. It was too precious.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered in his sleep what made the prince blush.

It was a very new sensation to the fair haired man. He had never heard his name in such a situation. Moreover, Merlin's voice sounded softly and even a bit lovingly. However Arthur didn't allow himself to think in that way.

oOoOo

The prince slept only three hours. He was too excited to rest completely.

In the very early morning, Merlin still was using the other man's chest as his pillow. The prince wondered what he was going to tell that boy. After all they had spent that night together, lying on the carpet. Eventually he decided to pretend that he had fallen asleep very soon and woke up just before Merlin.

Arthur spent that last, precious moments, watching his friend very carefully. In the darkness it hadn't been that easy so he had been thinking about the boy almost the whole night.

There was one thing that he had finally admitted to himself. It was crazy but prince didn't care. He, Arthur Pendragon, was in love with Merlin and nothing in the world could change that.

* * *

**And? *giggles evily* The next chapter is going to be longer and quite exciting. At least I hope so. **

**Now, please review!  
**


	16. To decide

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I'm a bit nervous. That chapter is very, very important! **

* * *

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 15  
_To decide_**

Every day was a very special for Merlin and Arthur. They spent almost all the time together. The men didn't know what the next day would give them, so they took everything what the fate was willing to give.

The prince's future was blurry so he did everything to slow the time down. He often thought about the enchantress's words. She had told him that he had to learn to love somebody. The prince already had. However there was still something else. Morgana had also said to him that it had to work both ways. Arthur saw in that situations two problems. First of all, he felt that Merlin would never return that feelings. Besides even if he would have, what was the greatest craziness in prince's opinion, he was sure that the witch had meant a love of a girl. That was the second reason. Merlin was not a lady.

Arthur wasn't even sad. He liked Merlin for being Merlin. He would never exchange him for some girl. The prince felt the sweet taste of love thanks to that boy. If he was supposed to die because of the curse, then he would die. It didn't matter because he had met Merlin.

oOoOo

The day passed after day. Arthur and Merlin didn't even notice when the January had passed. Besides the February was coming to an end too.

The snow was slowly melting. The world all around the castle was waiting for the spring. The days were a bit warmer but the evenings were still as cold as a month or two before.

Arthur became charming and more caring than ever. There was one reason of that change. The rose had only two petals. The prince looked at the flower every morning and every night before sleeping. He was in true pain but he showed it only in the West Wing. Arthur wanted one thing if he was going to die soon. He wanted Merlin to remember him as a good friend, not as a broken man.

oOoOo

Hunith couldn't stand it any more. She was a mother and she didn't know how her only son was. It was a torture for her poor heart.

The woman decided to ask people for help once again. She hoped that they would understand that something was wrong. After all none of them had seen Merlin for a few months.

She wore her warmest clothes and left her house. The way to the inn was quite long but she didn't care. Her love kept her going.

In the meantime the inn was full of people. Most of them were males. However there were three women too. Two of them were ordinary barmaids, so it wasn't something strange. But there was also a third woman. It was Nimueh. The women rarely spent their time in the inn but she was different. Nimueh could do whatever she wanted. Only her father had an effect on her but he didn't care what she was doing.

Nimueh was a beautiful woman and men, younger and older, fancied her. She was aware of that. Moreover, she used that poor men. They did everything for her but she never cared for them more than it was necessary. Nimueh thought that they were boring. Merlin was the only one who was interesting to her and she slowly started to lose the patience.

"Hey! Sweetie!" One of the men called her. He had drunken too much so he didn't know what he was doing.

The girl turned around and looked at him venomously. "How did you call me?" she asked him.

"Sweetie..." the man said and before he could do anything else, he lay on the floor. Nimueh hit like an adult man.

"I thought so," she murmured and sat on the chair by the side of one of her handsome admirer. She wanted to work on her female tricks. Nimueh had to be ready to seduce Merlin.

That man, Alvarr, doted on her, so the girl didn't really have to exert herself.

Suddenly the door of the inn was wide open. Everybody turned their attention to it. They saw Hunith.

The woman came inside, gazing around. Her sight rested on Nimueh for a longer while.

"What do you want, Hunith?" One of the men asked. "You won't find here your _books_." He and his friends laughed loudly.

"I need your help." The woman could barely speak. "My son... my Merlin... He's truly a prisoner of a..."

"That's enough!" Nimueh stood up. "We heard it all before."

"The girl is right!" the other man said. "We don't believe in your stories... You've read too many books."

This time almost everybody in the inn burst into laughter.

Hunith came up to Nimueh. "I thought you liked him," she whispered.

"Take some rest," the girl told her bitterly.

Merlin's mother didn't try to hide her tears any more. "You're heartless!" she cried and stormed out of the inn.

oOoOo

Arthur tried to make every day special but he wanted that evening to be very special. He didn't understand his desire. It was some kind of the feeling, of the forgotten duty.

The plan was easy but prince had already noticed that his friend liked the simplest things the most. There was going to be a nice supper, however not in the dining room. Arthur wanted to use a ball room just once. That place was quite large but it still had a lovely and even a bit intimate atmosphere. The prince planned also some music. He wanted to cheer himself and the boy up. Besides the fair haired man was sure that Merlin loved beautiful melodies.

There was also the other thing that Arthur wanted to talk with his friend about the things that he had evaded. He wasn't going to tell the boy the truth about the rose and his scars. It was too painful and he didn't want to see sorrow in Merlin's eyes. Arthur was only going to prepare the youth for the events that would happen soon, though he didn't know yet how.

Merlin came to the ball room full of hope and worries. He wasn't sure what he wanted or expected. However there was something inside him what made him think about changes.

The boy still dreamt every night about the true dance with the prince. He couldn't forget about the day when they had shared some kind of dance. He also thought about the morning when he had woken up by Arthur's side. It had been nothing. They both just had fallen asleep in the library. But there was a piece of Merlin that told him that it hadn't been so easy.

The ball room was really big and the boy felt lost at first. However when Merlin heard the first sounds of music, whose source he couldn't place, he felt better.

Suddenly Arthur appeared within his sight. He noticed that he wore smart clothes. The boy was glad that Gwen had convinced him to put more elegant clothes on too.

"Hi," Merlin said a bit shyly, though they had welcomed that day. He just wanted to start some kind of conversation and thought that simple _hi_ could solve the problem.

"Good evening, Merlin," Arthur greeted him nonchalantly.

The prince led his friend towards the small table. He chose the small thing on purpose. He wanted to be as close to Merlin as it was possible.

They both started eating the meal, listening to the pleasant music. After a few minutes Arthur joked about something, making them both laugh.

The boy's eyes twinkled with joy. He felt really great.

"Do you like the music?" the prince asked him suddenly.

"Yes," Merlin answered quietly. "My legs just want to dance." The boy gasped. He didn't plan to say it out loud.

Arthur smiled at him comfortingly. "You can dance if you wish," he told him.

Merlin flushed. "I'm clumsy," the boy admitted. "I cannot dance. Besides..." However he didn't say another reason.

"You don't have to be worry," the prince assured him. "There's only two of us here. No one will see."

"You will see."

"That's true." Arthur stood up and made two small footsteps towards the boy. Now they were really close. "If dancing makes you happy, then dance," he said quietly.

Merlin looked up from his plate to the prince and noticed that he was offering him his helping hand. The boy was too confused to think clearly, so he held Arthur's hand and went after him.

They simply started dancing like two friends. It was a bit clumsy but none of them cared. They didn't say anything for a while. However their laughter was heard almost in the whole castle.

Arthur didn't plan this dance. His brain told him that it was crazy, while his heart was enjoying it all.

Merlin was truly excited. It looked as if his dream was slowly coming true. He and Arthur were dancing in the dim light. It felt so good. The boy couldn't stop thinking about the end of his dream. It almost always ended when the prince leant down and their lips were really close to each other. Merlin knew that that dance wasn't going to finish in that way. However he couldn't stop feeling nervous.

The dance was absolutely pure. Arthur didn't try to show his feelings to Merlin. That thought crossed his mind but the prince resigned eventually. He didn't want to risk. Besides the events of that evening were unexpected enough. Arthur decided to wait. If something unusual was going to happen, then it would happen anyway.

When Merlin started to breath unsteadily, Arthur made him stop dancing.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked his friend worryingly.

The boy looked down but prince pushed his chin up almost immediately so their eyes met.

"Tell me," Arthur whispered.

"I think I'm tired," Merlin said shyly. He knew that they both enjoyed their dance, so he didn't want to stop dancing or let the blonde down.

They stood in the middle of the room, remaining silent for a while. Suddenly Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him towards the patio, where they sat down. There was cold outside but in one minute Gwen brought jackets to them.

When they stayed alone, Arthur dared to speak first.

"Now we can just talk," he assured sad Merlin. "Smile at me."

The boy couldn't resist and he smiled at Arthur shyly.

"That's better," the prince whispered. "I'd like to ask you a question..." He hesitated.

Merlin looked at the other man carefully. "What is it?"

The fair haired man sighed lightly. "I'm not sure if I should... you know... when we met for the first time... It wasn't so nice..."

"Arthur," the boy interrupted him softly. The prince loved the way Merlin said his name. "We are friends now. I don't care about the difficulties at the very beginning." He smiled weakly. You can freely ask me your question."

The prince nodded lightly. "You're right," he said and cleared his throat. "I want to know..." Merlin glanced at him worryingly. "Are you happy here? I mean in the castle..." Arthur finally spat it out.

The boy was a bit surprised, then confused but eventually he put his hand on prince's shoulder and smiled at him comfortingly. "Of course I am," Merlin answered.

They were looking at each other for a while, remaining silent.

"Merlin... I can see that something is bothering you." Arthur broke the silence.

"That's nothing," the boy assured him quickly. "I'm really happy but..."

The prince's heart almost shattered into small pieces. "But what?" he asked. His throat was unnaturally dry.

"I like spending time with you..."

"Tell me what's bothering you, Merlin." It sounded a bit like an order.

The youth sighed. "I miss my mother," he admitted, looking down. "I'd like to see her face just for a few seconds."

Arthur felt guilty. It all was his own fault. He knew that he had to do something to comfort the boy that he loved. Suddenly some idea crossed his mind.

"Wait a second," the prince whispered.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" Merlin called him but it was hopeless.

The dark haired boy decided to do as he was said. However he didn't have to wait long. Arthur came back soon, holding something in his hand.

The man noticed a frown on Merlin's face. "It's a magic mirror," he said.

"Magic mirror?" The boy looked at the object carefully.

"It can show whatever or whoever you want to see," Arthur explained. "It shows the present as well as the past."

Merlin looked at his friend with disbelief written on his face.

"Say what you want to see," the prince continued, giving the mirror to the boy.

The youth held it for a while, too shocked to do anything. However when Arthur repeated to him what he had to do, Merlin couldn't delay it any longer. "I want to see my mother," he said a bit shyly.

Arthur watched Merlin's face very carefully. Suddenly the boy gasped.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked.

"She's ill..." Merlin whispered weakly. "Lost in the forest... She can die..."

The boy put the mirror on the bench and buried his face in his hands, crying.

The fair haired man couldn't stand it. His friend, his love was in true pain. Poor Merlin was going to lose his mother so soon. Arthur knew that feeling and it pushed him to make such a heart-breaking decision.

"Go to her," the prince told Merlin.

"What?" The boy looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Go to her... Leave the castle..." It was really hard to Arthur. "You are free."

"You let me go?" Merlin couldn't believe.

"Yes," the prince said shortly. "Since that day you're not my prisoner."

The boy stood up slowly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Just go!" Arthur almost screamed. He didn't want Merlin to see his tears. "Take the mirror and... remember me."

The younger man hugged the prince suddenly. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear. "I'll come back," he promised.

Then Merlin went away, leaving a broken man behind. Arthur still felt the warmth of his body and still heard the promise in his ears. However it didn't comfort him. He knew that chances that Merlin would return in time were low.

* * *

**I'm nervous so don't let me wait! You know that I love your reviews. :) **


	17. Blackmail

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I got last time! I'm so excited about yesterday's episode of Merlin! Have you seen it? ^-^  


* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 16  
_Blackmail_**

The castle's inhabitants gathered together in the kitchen. They had some things to discuss. Most of them weren't aware of what had really happened. They noticed that Merlin had left the castle but they didn't know why.

Gaius was the one who was meant to explain everything.

"Our master let the boy leave the castle," he said.

"But why?"

"What was the reason?"

The others started to ask. It took Gaius and Helen a while to calm them down.

"Merlin's mother is ill. Prince Arthur showed him mercy and set him free." The clock sighed. "Now he can take care of her."

They started slowly understanding. None of them asked another question. After a while Gaius, Helen and Lancelot stayed alone.

"He has finally learn to love," the teapot said a bit sadly. "It's beautiful... His love had made him selfless."

"That's true," the candlestick confirmed. "I only regret that Merlin couldn't break the spell. Everything would be easy if he was a woman."

Helen looked at him murderously. "How dare you even think like that?" she asked him harshly. "Prince Arthur has fallen in love with Merlin. He wouldn't trade one day with that boy for the whole life with some young lady. Can't you understand it?"

Lancelot was ashamed of himself. Helen was of course right.

"Stop arguing, please," Gaius asked him. "It won't heal Arthur's broken heart."

oOoOo

Arthur looked at the rose dumbly. There was only one petal left. The rest of the petals were lying on the small table, making a beautiful carpet under the flower. The prince didn't care any more. Merlin was gone. Merlin was far away from him. Arthur's heart was broken.

He was a prince and he should have his dignity. The man had been once taught that no man was wroth his tears. But that rule was so fake. There was at least one man who was worth more than his tears. Arthur Pendragon, for the first time in his life, allowed himself to cry.

The man didn't even have a magic mirror now. He had given it to Merlin. It was better this way. After all Arthur still had his memories. They were the most precious thing that he had ever had.

The night and darkness, like two brothers, were all around him. He felt more than sorrow, pain and solitude. That was true that the prince was lonelier than ever before. He used to live alone until Merlin had come into his life. However now it was unbearable. He'd been liked for last few months. Now there was only an emptiness all around him as well as on his inside.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, lying on the cold, stone floor. It was his new prison. The man became a prisoner of his own feelings. Without Merlin everything was gone. Without Merlin there was no home.

oOoOo

Merlin had found his mother in time and now he came into his house for the first time for ages. At least it felt like that.

The boy somehow managed to carry Hunith to her bed. She was unconscious but she was alive. Her breath was slow but steady. The woman had also a light fever but it wasn't something very dangerous.

When Hunith slept safely in her own bed, Merlin decided to go to the kitchen and prepare something warm to eat and drink. He wasn't born to be a cook but he used all his will to do his best.

After an hour boy's mother woke up for a short while. She was very weak.

"Merlin..." Hunith whispered. "My son... Is it true? Are you here?"

"Yes, mother," the boy said softly. "I'll take care of you now." He helped her drink a cup of hot tea.

There was lots of questions that woman wanted to ask but she wasn't able to. It had to wait. Merlin stayed with her until she fell asleep again. He was a bit worried because he had no medicines or money for a doctor. The boy thought about Gaius. The clock would have helped him willingly. However he was out of reach.

Merlin had a while for himself. He started thinking about Arthur. The prince was an enigma and the boy was glad that he had a friend in him. Merlin had promised him that he would come back to the castle and he was going to keep his word. He truly wanted to keep that promise.

Suddenly Merlin heard knocking on the door. He was more than surprised. They never had guests so lately. Besides they rarely had guests at all.

He slowly came up to the door and unsurely opened it. The boy was more than surprised when he saw Nimueh.

"Hello, Merlin," she said, coming in. The man didn't even let her in but she wasn't waiting for his permission. "You're finally back home."

"So you've noticed my absence." The boy had to use his whole will not to roll his eyes.

The girl looked directly at him. "Of course. Are you surprised?" There was something in the tone of her voice what gave him the creeps.

"A bit," the boy murmured. He already was fed up with her.

"Merlin, Merlin... you're sweet as always."

The man cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear why you've come here," he told her.

Nimueh laughed lightly. "Right." She winked at him. "Someone saw you on the way home."

"And that someone went straight to you and told you," Merlin said a bit bitterly.

"We're all here like a one, big family. We were worried when you disappeared." She smiled at him. "I was so worried too... Besides your mother acted strange. Every time when someone asked her about you, she said a new story."

The young man frowned. He couldn't believe in Nimueh's words. However he couldn't also be sure that she was lying.

"By the way..." the girl continued. "How is she? I heard that she was unconscious. Is that true? Is it something serious?" She asked all that questions, not waiting for the answers. "Shouldn't a doctor see her?"

Merlin was tired. However he decided to say something. He knew very well that Nimueh was stubborn.

"Yes, she's unconscious and ill. I don't know if it's serious."

"Then doctor should see her," the woman suggested innocently. However she was intelligent and had a cunning plan.

"You're probably right but I don't have money for any doctor," he said sadly.

Nimueh waited for that words.

"You know that I can help you." She smirked. "If you're nice to me, I'll bring here a doctor and I'll pay him."

Merlin didn't like her suggestion. His common sense told him to keep away from that girl.

"Thank you, Nimueh. I appreciate your care, however I think that it won't be necessary. She woke up once and she should be quite fine in the morning."

"You think so." The young woman's eyes twinkled dangerously. "And you know what I think?" she whispered.

"No." The boy swallowed hard.

"I think that your mother can be insane." Her voice was dangerously quiet.

Merlin's eyes widened. "She's not!" he protested.

"My dear, sweet friend..." Nimueh laughed madly. "It doesn't really matter if she's insane or not. Everything depends on doctor's words. You know what I mean, don't you?"

The dark haired man knew very well.

"You wouldn't do this." Merlin shook his head. He couldn't believe that someone, even Nimueh, could be so cruel. "You won't do this!"

"Of course I won't," the girl said softly. "You just have to be nice to me. Very, very nice..." She straightened, showing her large breasts under the blouse in a better light. "Otherwise..." However she didn't finish. She didn't have to.

Merlin was trapped. "What do you exactly want from me?" he asked finally.

"For now? Not that much..." Nimueh smirked. "Maybe something like that!" She moved towards the poor boy and pinned him against the nearest wall, kissing him hungrily.

The man pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He almost screamed. That kiss felt so wrong. Merlin didn't want to be so close to Nimueh. He didn't want to feel her lips against his. She wasn't a person that boy's heart desired. She wasn't even a person that he liked a little bit.

"I'm kissing you," the woman said arrogantly. "You must like it!" She pressed her lips to Merlin's once again, but this time the man managed to push her away sooner.

The girl unbuttoned her blouse and exposed her naked, buxom and large breasts. She even made the boy touch one of them.

"No!" He shook his head, taking his hand away from her. "I don't want you!" Merlin felt sudden pain in his chest. He let that stupid girl not only kissed him twice but also embarrassed him by making him touch her flesh. It all felt as if he had cheated on someone.

Nimueh hid her breast underneath the blouse and then looked at him venomously. "You've decided!" she said. "And you'll regret that decision!"

The woman went away from Merlin's house. He was afraid of his mother. But he couldn't let Nimueh touch him. The boy knew that Hunith wouldn't have wanted it as well.

Merlin hoped that he would be able to protect his mother. He had to think about some way.

* * *

**Now please, review! Your words keep me writing! **


	18. Nimueh's revenge

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**Just look at the title of the chapter... I'm evil! Buahahaha!**

**Anyway... Now I know for sure that there are, except this one, three chapters left. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 17  
_Nimueh's revenge_**

Helen came into prince's chamber in the West Wing. It was the morning and she was going to persuade him to eat something. The weather outdoors was rainy and windy. The snow had melted completely. It looked as if the nature was showing the way how Arthur felt without Merlin.

"Sire, you really should eat the breakfast," she said softly, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured shortly and harshly.

"You need to be strong!" Helen told him this time firmly.

"Why?" the prince asked. "Why should I care? Why should I listen to you? Nothing matters." He turned his head away. "It would be better if he never came here."

The teapot sighed. "You know that it's not true, Sire," she said finally. "I saw that he made you happy. I saw that you cared deeply for him." She hesitated. "You still care... even more... That's why it hurts you so much."

"I'm not hurt," Arthur lied, but neither Helen, nor he himself believed that words. "It's just strange that he's not there."

"Merlin wouldn't..."

"Don't say his name!" the prince said angrily.

"The boy wouldn't want to see you in that state." Helen looked at her master sadly. "You should know one thing, Sire..." she dared to say. "Your mind may try to convince you that he wasn't important. However your heart will never forget."

Then she went out, leaving prince Arthur alone.

oOoOo

Hunith moved slightly in her bed. Her son watched her very carefully. When she frowned, Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that she would wake up soon.

After a several seconds Hunith opened her eyes. The woman blinked a few times and then looked at the boy.

"Merlin..." she whispered. "I thought that it all was just a dream. But you're here..." She smiled at her son.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. He couldn't help returning the smile. He had really missed his mother.

"But how is it possible?" Hunith asked. "Have you escaped?"

"No." The boy shook his head.

"Has he died?"

Merlin felt a sudden pain in his chest. He didn't want to think or hear about Arthur's death. The boy needed the prince too much.

"No, he hasn't." The youth sighed heavily. "He let me go when I found out that you were ill. However it's a long and complicated story."

"He let you go?" Hunith couldn't believe.

"Arthur is a good man," Merlin assured his mother. "He was arrogant and terse at first but then... something has changed..." He smiled dreamingly. "He started to be different. He even saved my life!"

"You like him," the woman said softly.

"Yes, I do... Arthur is my friend." His eyes twinkled when he said about their friendship.

The boy's mother smiled softly. She knew that her son meant all of that words. "It's hard to believe but I'm happy that it wasn't a hell to you. Finally you've found a friend.

"Me too," Merlin said a little bit shyly but still happily.

Suddenly he thought about Nimueh and her visit. He stopped smiling immediately.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Hunith asked him.

Merlin sighed heavily. He didn't know how to explain that situation to his mother.

"Merlin?" She looked at him very carefully.

"Nimueh came here yesterday," he said sadly.

"What did she want?"

The boy looked away.

"Tell me," the woman demanded.

"She threatened me," he admitted. "She said that she would bring here a doctor who would say that you're insane. She wanted me to be _nice_ to her. You know what I mean, mother, don't you?"

Hunith gasped.

"She kissed me..." Merlin spat it out. "It felt so wrong... I just couldn't let her for more!"

"Of course you couldn't." Hunith hugged her son tightly. "Nimueh is a bad girl. She doesn't deserve you."

"But now you're going to have troubles," the boy whispered. "What have I done?"

"You've done right thing." The woman broke the hug and looked directly into her son's eyes. "We'll face everything," she told him. "We won't let that stupid girl intimidate us. I wouldn't like to see you by her side."

Merlin smiled weakly at her. He had known that she could understand. She was a wonderful mother after all.

oOoOo

Mother and son spent all day together. They had missed each other, so now they didn't waste any minute. Hunith asked him about all the things he had been doing in the castle. She couldn't believe that prince Arthur was such a nice man. However she noticed something in the way Merlin was talking about him. His eyes were shining with something indefinite.

It all seemed to be nice and peaceful. However everything changed when someone knocked on the front door. Merlin and Hunith ate then the supper in the kitchen. The boy stood up and came to open the door.

Nimueh was the person who had knocked, but Merlin saw that she wasn't alone. A few people were waiting in front of the house.

"You've got the last chance," the girl told him. "Are you going to be nice to me or not?" she asked.

Hunith walked into the hall and stood by Merlin's side.

"My son doesn't want to have anything to do with you, Nimueh!" she said firmly.

The young girl looked at her as if she was a cockroach. "You'd better shut up," she snarled. "Every word can be used against you." Nimueh smirked. "Mister doctor is willing to examine you, Hunith. He can state that you are insane."

"You know as well as I do that I am not insane!"

Nimueh chuckled. "Oh, really?" she asked. "And who was talking about some cruel and dangerous prince who imprisoned your only son?" The girl and her companions laughed.

"I was imprisoned by a prince!" Merlin assured her.

The girl glanced at him. "Are you okay, Merlin? Do you have a fever or something? There's no prince here!"

"He exists!" The boy didn't give up. "His name is Arthur Pendragon but he's not really cruel."

"Then why the hell we don't know anything about him, huh?" She raised her eyebrow.

Merlin knew why. "Because he doesn't look as most of princes do," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Nimueh asked.

"He's... he has scars on his face. It doesn't look too nice but he is very nice on the inside." Merlin smiled. "Arthur may be a prat but he's a good one."

Nimueh blinked a few times. "Are you kidding?" Then she smirked. It started to be a manner. "You seem to like him... Oh! How cute!" the girl mocked.

The boy flushed but he didn't regret saying it all. He really meant that.

"Arthur is my friend," Merlin said firmly. "I like him for who he is. I don't care about that bloody scars. He's beauty on the inside, in contrast to you." The boy smiled proudly. "You will never be like him. You can have a pretty face but your inside is rotten."

Hunith smiled at her son. She was so proud of him. The woman understood that he was no longer her little son. Now he was a man.

However Nimueh was angry. She turned red immediately and Merlin noticed dangerous sparks in her eyes. The girl couldn't stand the truth that he liked someone ugly, that he was talking about that prince so warmly, when she was standing right in front of him. Her pride suffered so her mind created an evil plan. She knew from which direction Merlin had come so she was able to find that castle.

"Doctor!" Nimueh called. "Take care of our patients." She looked at Merlin and Hunith.

An old man came into the house. He smiled evilly. "I can see that we've got here such a progressive mental disease.

Mother's and son's eyes widened. However they couldn't do anything. They were in the minority.

"Any recommendation?" the girl asked venomously.

"Of course." The doctor chuckled. "They need to be separated from the rest of the society. I'm suggesting you to lock them in the house... in the cellar for now... so they won't be able to escape."

"Excellent." Nimueh smirked. "We'll be able to _take care_ of the prince. We'll go to the town and tell the other men that he can be dangerous! That he can kidnap their innocent children and corrupt their minds! He's already done it to Merlin."

"No!" the boy cried. "It's all lies! Don't hurt him! I'm begging you!"

His cries were hopeless. Nimueh had made a decision and she wasn't going to give up. The girl wanted to hurt Merlin and make him a broken man. Then he would do whatever she liked.

"Seize them!" Nimueh ordered.

* * *

**Have you enjoyed? If you have or even if you haven't, just let me know!**


	19. The best way of solving problems

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I truly hope that this chapter will please you. Enjoy!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 18  
_The best way of solving problems_**

Merlin was shaking. He and his mother were locked in the cellar. The boy didn't even have a magic mirror now, so he couldn't check if Arthur was fine. He had left it in his bedroom.

"If she kills him, I will..." Merlin's voice cracked. He was not able to imagine his future without the prince.

Hunith was sitting on the floor, next to her son. She saw the pain in his eyes. It was breaking her own heart.

"She cannot kill him..." the boy whispered. "He's just... I don't know!"

"Merlin," the woman said softly. "You need to believe that he will be fine. He's strong and brave, isn't he?" she asked her son.

The dark haired boy looked at her. "Yes, he is."

"You see!" She tried to cheer him up.

"Arthur is very strong. He's... he is my hero," Merlin admitted, blushing a bit. "And he's not alone there."

Hunith smiled at her son. She was glad that he started thinking positively.

"However..." the boy hesitated. He was still worried. "Nimueh is a cunning girl. What if she..."

"Don't." The woman made Merlin look directly at her. "Don't think in that way."

Merlin didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and started thinking about all the days that he had spent with Arthur. He couldn't believe that a few days before he had been in that castle. That days without Arthur seemed to be years.

The boy's mother watched his face very carefully. For the first time in her life she saw him in that state. Merlin was not the person that he had been half an year before. There was something in his eyes what made her wonder. Mother's sense told her that she knew what it meant but she didn't want to ask her son. Not yet.

"You're tired," Hunith said instead. "I know that it's hard to do but you should try to fall asleep here."

Merlin looked at her with disbelief. "How can I?" he whispered. "He may die there soon. I cannot just sleep!" New tears ran down his pale cheeks. "I need to do something."

"We're locked, my boy," the woman reminded him sadly. "There's no way to escape. I'd like to help prince Arthur too... I know what you feel now."

"You don't!" Merlin cried. He didn't want to shout at his mother but he couldn't stop himself. The truth was that even he himself didn't understand his feelings. It all was so difficult and made him confused.

"Then tell me what you feel," the woman suggested. "I want to understand."

The boy remained silent for a while. He wondered what to say. Finally he decided to tell everything what was crossing his mind. It seemed to be the only way to understand himself.

"I can't imagine my life without him," he whispered. That words just rolled out of his mouth. They sounded a bit strange but Merlin knew that they were true. "I can't believe that I could ever live without him." The boy laughed but it was an odd laughter. "Arthur is... Arthur. I wouldn't change anything in him, even if I could. Besides..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" Hunith listened to her son very carefully. All the things he'd been saying confirmed her guesses.

"I dreamt about him, almost every night," he admitted timidly.

"What kinds of dreams were they?" She asked quietly, though her heart of mother beat way too fast.

Merlin blushed so she already understood. However she decided to wait for her boy's own words.

"In the first dreams I saw a hand. His hand... And I felt a touch of it." The boy didn't dare to say a detail about his breeches. "Then I stopped dreaming about Arthur for some time. Well... I sometimes saw a sword or the hand but it wasn't so often." Merlin sighed heavily. "Later the dreams came back but they changed. They were about dance..." His blush deepened.

"Dance?" Hunith asked softly.

Her son nodded lightly and then continued. "Me and Arthur were dancing... every night..." Merlin thought about the closeness and warmth of prince's body. He was afraid that he would never feel it again. "I wanted it to happen," he said a bit ashamed.

The woman caressed his hair. "It's nothing wrong," she assured her boy.

Merlin looked directly into her eyes. They were full of love and understanding. "We really shared that dance, mother," he confessed. "It happened the last evening just before... before I found out that you were ill."

The boy sighed heavily. It all really seemed to happen ages before.

oOoOo

It was middle of the night but Helen didn't care. She had to go to prince Arthur and inform him about some things. The castle was under attack of some enraged people. She and the others tried to stop them but it wasn't too successful. That people just managed to open the door with help of a tree.

"Sire!" The teapot stormed into his chamber without knocking. "We're under attack!"

Arthur was sitting in his large armchair, watching the rose and its last petal. He didn't even glance at Helen.

"Sire!" she cried. "You need to do something! Without you we will never win..."

The prince shrugged. "I don't care," he murmured tersely. "They can do whatever they want."

Helen couldn't believe. She knew that her master was miserable and even broken but she didn't see any emotions in him. It looked as if everything shattered on his inside, as if he was empty.

However she decided to fight for the prince. "No, they can't!" Helen protested. "You are the master of that castle and they just cannot destroy that place." She came up to him. "If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Merlin."

Arthur, for the first time at that night, moved his head and looked at Helen. "I told you not to say his name," the price snarled. "How dare you not to listen to my orders?"

Helen was desperate so she didn't care about any consequences. "I do dare!" she said firmly. "If your orders are stupid and pointless I have right to disobey them."

The man looked at her dangerously. She wanted to say something else but she knew too well that there was no time. Even if prince Arthur didn't want to fight, they weren't going to just give up. That castle was their home after all.

"I said what I had to," Helen told her master and then ran out of his room. She had been talking to him too long. However she understood that there was only one person in the whole world who could convince Arthur to fight and to protect the castle. It was of course Merlin.

oOoOo

Nimueh told her companions that they could take whatever they liked. She also said to them that she was willing to _take care _of the prince alone. It was her only target from the very beginning.

The woman ran upstairs, starting her search. She left her people in the large hall, where they were fighting with some objects. It was magic so she had the other reason to fight. The magic could be dangerous and tricky. Now no one was able to say that she'd been wrong, thinking that Merlin's mind was changed and corrupted.

The castle was quite big and Nimueh was an impatient type of woman. However she wasn't going to just give up. Moreover that little delay made her even angrier.

After almost an hour she found the West Wing. It was a very dingy place but something told her that the prince, who evaded the world, would have loved that place.

Nimueh squeezed the dagger that she was holding in her hand. She felt like a predator who was ready to attack the victim.

The girl walked through the West Wing quietly. She didn't want to scare the prince away.

Suddenly she saw some light. She came closer and noticed the flower with one petal. After a few seconds Nimueh noticed the armchair and the man who was sitting in it.

"Arthur Pendragon..." she said slowly.

The man looked at her because he didn't recognise her voice. However he didn't do anything else. The prince ignored her and focused his sight on the flower. It truly pissed the girl off.

"I'm talking to you!" she said. "I am Nimueh and no man will never ignore me! Are you a man at all?" she asked him.

Arthur didn't care. She could insult him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" the girl asked. She waited a short moment but he didn't reply. "I'm going to kill you! Then stand up and fight with me!"

The prince didn't even stir. He was still looking at the flower.

"Are you deaf?" Nimueh showed him her dagger. She came up to the prince and smirked. "Are you going to let me kill you without any fight? What would Merlin say?"

Arthur looked up at her. She noticed the change in his eyes.

"You like him..." she whispered, taking a step back. The woman decided to torment the man in front of her. She was a bit bored and it could give her some fun. "It's so cute!" Nimueh mocked. "Or is it something more? Have you fallen in love?" She laughed madly.

The prince started shaking.

"So I'm right! What a shame!" The woman glanced at him venomously. "You should look at yourself. Your face... How could you think that such a person like Merlin would like you too?" she asked him. "He will never choose you if he can have me," Nimueh whispered.

The man couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and they both were looking at each other for a few seconds in complete silence. Then the girl flew at Arthur and they started the combat.

oOoOo

Hunith watched her son, knowing that she had to help him. The boy was so confused, fearing to admit his feelings. Someone was supposed to show him the right direction. The mother was perfect for that task.

"Merlin..." she started softly. The woman wasn't going to scare the boy. "I think that I know why you're feeling so strange."

The youth looked up at her. His blue eyes were bright and willing to know the truth. "Really?" he asked weakly.

His mother nodded, smiling lightly. "There's nothing to be afraid of," she assured him. "It sometimes happens."

Merlin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see how much you need him," Hunith said quietly. "Although I haven't seen you together I know what I would have seen."

"But I told you what we've been doing," the boy murmured shyly.

The woman shook her head. "It's not about what you've been doing. It's about the feelings."

He didn't say anything, waiting for more.

"It's so obvious." She wanted Merlin to realise it on his own but he seemed to be blind and way too afraid.

"What is so obvious?" The young man couldn't help asking.

Merlin's mother smiled at his son comfortingly. "That you love him," she whispered softly.

The boy became paler than he had been. He blinked a few times. He turned his gaze away and didn't dare to look at her again. His mind wanted to deny it but his heart already knew the truth.

"I love him?" he asked more himself than his mother. "Love..."

Then they both felt a wind in the cellar and saw lots of sparks. After a few seconds everything stopped. However they weren't alone any more. A beautiful, dark-haired woman was standing in front of them. She gazed around and then looked directly at Merlin.

"Who are you?" Hunith asked. "How...?" She couldn't finish the question. It was obvious that that lady had used magic.

"My name is Morgana," the sorceress said a bit proudly. "And I have come here to see you, Merlin."

The boy gasped. She knew his name. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Morgana smiled lightly. She saw that he was overwrought. "No, you don't. But I know you."

"How can you know me while I don't know you?" Merlin couldn't understand it.

"Because you're the one who can break the spell that I have cast a few years ago."

"What a spell?" However then the boy felt that he knew. "Are you talking about the castle and Arthur? Are you the answer for a riddle?"

"I cast a spell on the castle and Arthur Pendragon because I had no choice. He had to learn his lesson."

"You hurt him!" Merlin protested.

"No, I didn't." Morgana's voice was calm all that time. "I helped him. My lesson taught him look within. Besides thanks to me he met you." The witch smiled again. "I am not the answer for that riddle. You are!"

"Me?" The boy couldn't believe.

"You and Arthur are like two sides of the same coin. You are the only one who can save him."

"How can I do it when I'm locked here?" He gazed around the cellar. "The castle is quite far away from here."

"The place is not a problem," Morgana assured him. She clapped her hands and the door flew open. Then her eyes turned gold for a second or two. "The point is that you need to tell Arthur what you feel before it's too late."

"But I don't know what I feel!" It was too much for poor Merlin.

The woman laughed lightly. "Yes, you do. Otherwise I wouldn't have appeared here. Your love brought me to that cellar." Then the magic mirror flew through the door and landed on enchantress' hands.

"The mirror?" Hunith asked after a longer moment of remaining silent.

"That's the way of your return, Merlin," Morgana told him. "Tell the name of the place where you want to be and the mirror will bring you there." She looked at Hunith. "Both of you."

"Really?" The young man couldn't believe.

"Yes. However you need to remember that you have to tell Arthur what you feel in time."

"What will happen if I don't?" Merlin dared to ask her.

"You don't want to know." She sighed lightly. "You can change your fates, Merlin. Don't waste that chance." The witch gave him the mirror. "It's time for me," she said. There were sparks and the wind once again and the sorceress disappeared.

The boy looked at his mother.

"Do it," she encouraged him.

Merlin nodded and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Take us to Arthur's castle," he demanded.

* * *

**I'm cruel, I know it. :D Now, please review! The next chapter is going to be exciting.**


	20. The last petal

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**It's the next to last chapter. I'll warn you about something in the end, so read my note carefully. Now enjoy!

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 19  
_The last petal_**

Nimueh noticed immediately that the prince was rather a skilful man. However it didn't scare her. She was even more excited.

"Merlin would choose me anyway," she teased Arthur. "He was so happy when he saw me." The girl escaped from the blow and smirked. "He was glad when I told him that I was going to get rid of you."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "You're a liar!" he cried.

The young woman laughed. "You've been nothing to Merlin this whole time! You've meant nothing!" She knew that she had to break the prince. "He told me that."

The blonde shook his head. He knew that it couldn't be true. Merlin couldn't have pretended so long. However Nimueh's words hurt him. They were like a poison.

The prince attacked the woman more forcefully what made her step into the balcony. The night wasn't calm at all. The rain started to pour and there were lots of signs of coming storm.

Nimueh decided to use it. She looked down and saw that there was a part of a roof two meters beneath her. The girl smiled to herself. It could be useful soon.

She waited for Arthur to come closer. He had only his fists. She had a dagger. But the little experience taught her that the prince was able to escape the blade. The man had to be trapped. It seemed to be the only way to win.

"Merlin wants me... desires me..." she whispered. "Nothing can change that."

The girl almost heard Arthur's blood which started running incredibly fast in his veins. She smirked. It all went in the right, for her, direction.

"I turn him on," Nimueh said, licking her bottom lip. "But it's not strange, isn't it? I would be truly surprised if he ever found you a little bit attractive."

Arthur clenched his teeth. He couldn't stand girl's words any more and flew at her with all his strength.

She was waiting for that move and simply jumped off the balcony, landing on the roof below. The prince couldn't think about the consequences and followed her almost immediately.

Then Nimueh looked at her dagger. It was going to be useful very soon.

Th fair haired man moved towards her as soon as it was possible in such a situation. He didn't think about any plan. All what he was doing was an impulse. Nimueh knew what she wanted to gain. That's why her every move was careful.

Arthur attacked her but it was hopeless. The young woman was as nimble as a cat. The prince had no idea how it happened but after a short while he was trapped. There was a wall of a tower behind him and Nimueh's dagger in front of him.

The man thought that it was the end. He was going to die very soon, not having even a chance of seeing Merlin last time. For the first time he regretted not saying the boy about his feelings. However he had asked his friend to remember him. It was better than nothing.

The dark haired girl and her dagger were closer and closer.

oOoOo

Merlin and Hunith were standing at the gates of castle's area. They were a bit shocked but also happy that finally something good had happened.

"I need to find him," the boy told his mother, giving her a mirror. "Take care of it."

"Be careful," the woman asked her son.

Merlin looked at her, smiling weakly. "I will," he promised.

He made a few steps and then something distracted him. Such a strange feeling made him look up at the castle. His heart stopped beating for a second. The boy saw them. Arthur was in the mortal danger.

oOoOo

The prince leant on the wall of the tower. He wasn't scared. The pain was going to be nothing. Life without the boy that he loved seemed to be a worse punishment.

He almost felt the touch of the blade on his chest when it happened.

"Arthur!" The prince heard his name. He recognised that voice. It belonged to Merlin. His sweet and lovely Merlin. The boy kept his promise and came back.

That one word, his own name, made him want to live once again. Now he had something worth living for. Arthur felt a new strength and he pushed Nimueh away. The girl only swayed but it was enough for the prince. He could fight now.

oOoOo

Merlin ran upstairs as fast as he was able to. He didn't know how but he had to help Arthur. It was his destiny. Finally the boy understood that the prince was someone that he'd been waiting for. He had dreamt about his future but the person that he needed to be truly happy was Arthur. The youth wasn't of course sure what the blonde felt but it didn't matter. Even friendship seemed to be attractive.

Reaching the West Wing, Merlin thought about one of his dreams. He'd told Arthur there that he could have been even his slave. Now he knew that it was true. If being a slave was the only way to stay by prince's side, he would be one for the rest of his life.

The boy ran through Arthur's chamber, not noticing the rose. He reached the balcony and looked down. He was as worried as never before.

The roof was very slippery and the rain was still pouring. Merlin never liked storm but now he hated it. He was afraid that Arthur would slide down the roof and die.

The prince noticed his friend on the balcony. The fact that he was so close was giving him more strength. Nimueh attacked him with the dagger but he managed to escape the blade. He started to be more careful.

"You shouldn't live," the girl hissed and flew at him more forcefully.

Arthur made a use of her move and now she was standing on the edge of the roof. Her dagger was lying near her foot. He could push her and end it all. He even was going to do this. However in the last moment some thought crossed his mind. He'd been suffering not only for last few years but also for his whole life. The prince had done lots of wrong things. He'd even been sometimes cruel. But Arthur didn't want to be like this any more. He wanted to become a better man. It all was for Merlin.

The fair haired man looked at Nimueh venomously. "I'll let you go..." he murmured. "But I will never see you again!"

The scared woman was only able to nod. Then Arthur took a step back and finally turned around to glance at Merlin. The boy was watching him from the balcony. He was very pale and looked worried but it didn't make him look less beautiful.

"Come here!" Merlin called to the prince and held his hand out. He wanted to help him.

Arthur started climbing. It wasn't easy because of the rain but his love was waiting for him. He would have done anything to reach the boy.

Finally their fingers met. Merlin gripped Arthur's hand and everything seemed to be perfect. They were going to stand side by side in a few seconds.

However everything changed immediately. Suddenly the prince gasped with pain and almost collapsed. At first Merlin didn't know what was going on. But after a second or two he noticed Nimueh and her dagger. She just attacked Arthur and she was going to do it again. Luckily the blonde managed to kick her. The girl swayed and eventually fell off the roof. It was her end.

Merlin helped Arthur, pulling his friend up. The man was quite heavy but it was only a detail then.

The boy put the prince gently on the floor of the balcony. He looked at him tenderly. Arthur was tired and didn't look good.

"You're safe here," Merlin whispered to him, trying to smile.

The prince watched boy's face all the time. He wanted to remember the details of it.

"You've kept your promise..." Arthur said weakly. "Thank you."

"Of course I have..." Merlin touched gently his friend's cheek. "You're wounded but everything is going to be alright. Now I'll take care of you and you'll be fine."

Arthur smiled sadly. Merlin really cared for him but now it was hopeless anyway. It wasn't about the wound. It was about the feeling. The prince just felt that it was going to be his end. He was only glad that he could see Merlin once again.

"No," he whispered.

"But Arthur..." The boy was so confused. "I'll stay here with you... I'll never leave you."

The prince felt awfully. "No," he repeated.

"You don't want me to stay?" Merlin couldn't believe. It hurt him very much.

"I want..." Arthur assured him.

"Then what's going on, Arthur? What? Tell me." The youth begged his prince.

The fair haired man pulled Merlin closer to himself. He wanted the boy to understand. "I'm dying, Merlin," he whispered.

The youth shook his head with disbelief. He couldn't lose him when he finally found him in his heart. The fate was so cruel.

"No, you're not!" Merlin squealed. The boy couldn't think clearly. "You cannot die."

Arthur's eyes started closing. "Remember me..." he said in the end.

"I love you," Merlin whispered and in that moment the last petal fell down.

The boy buried his face in Arthur's clothes, letting the tears fall. He knew that he was supposed to tell the prince earlier. But he'd been to scared. _Don't waste your chance_, Merlin heard Morgana's voice in his mind. He had wasted it.

The young man wanted to die, to follow Arthur. It felt as if he lost a half of himself and could never be happy again.

Merlin drowned in prince's scent. His personal world came to an end.

When the boy thought that he was lost forever, something changed. However he didn't feel the energy and magic that started to flow all around him.

Suddenly Merlin felt as Arthur's body started raising. The boy straightened and looked up. His friend was floating in the air. Some sparks were dancing all around him. They were everywhere.

The light was glaring so boy had to close his eyes for a moment. When Merlin opened them, he gasped. Arthur lay on the floor again but he was moving.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered and came closer to the prince. He couldn't believe that the man was alive. It was a miracle.

The blonde lifted his head up, glancing at the other man with disbelief. Abruptly he touched his own face and found out that there was no scars there.

Merlin didn't care. With scars or not, he loved the prince anyway.

"How?" Arthur whispered.

The boy couldn't help grinning. After a while of silence he took a few deep breaths and dared to lean down. Merlin's and Arthur's lips met in the shy and tender kiss. None of them noticed it but their kiss broken the rest of the spell. The whole castle started changing and their inhabitants became humans again. Moreover, the storm calmed down and the rain stopped pouring. The sun rose above the castle. It was not only a dawn. It was their new beginning.

Arthur couldn't believe in what was happening but he didn't complain. The prince pulled Merlin closer so they deepened their first kiss.

"I love you," the boy said timidly when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you too," Arthur whispered, caressing Merlin's cheek.

Their eyes shone with new light.

* * *

**So... That story is rated "T" and I don't want to change that. However I'm not sure about the next chapter. I can be a bit "M". I promise that I'll do everything to write my thoughts down as innocently as I can but if you think that you don't want to read something a little bit mature, you can stop reading that story now. After all it already has its happy ending. But you also need to know that the last chapter isn't going to be only about Merlin/Arthur close relationship. So it's only your choice if you read the last chapter or not.**

**Now, please, review! I'll be grateful! :)  
**


	21. New beginning

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's the last chapter! I don't really believe that it's the end. It's the longest story that I have ever written in Enlish. I'm a bit sad... I really enjoyed writing it. I've got plenty of ideas for another strories but I've got more ideas than time. ;)**

**As I warned you before it's a bit "M". But really not that much. ;) I think that you can risk.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

„_**Tale as old as time..."**_

**Chapter 20  
_New beginning_**

Merlin and Arthur were glancing at each other a bit shyly. Finally they knew about their feelings. However it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Most of people didn't accept that kinds of relationships. They thought that love between two males was wrong and even evil. The boys weren't going to have an easy life. Luckily they had each other. Together they could face all the adversities.

There was also the other thing that made them wonder. None of them knew how to make the next move.

Eventually Arthur took Merlin's hand and kissed it tenderly, making the boy shiver and blush. "Maybe we should come inside?" the prince asked softly.

The youth looked at him and nodded lightly. His heart started beating very fast. Merlin wondered if _it _was going to happen in a moment. He hoped that it would.

The young men stood up slowly, not taking their gazes away from one another. Arthur pulled the boy closer and led him to his own chamber.

There was very quiet there. Or perhaps they just didn't notice and hear anything but each other.

Arthur wasn't sure if it was proper but he couldn't help leading Merlin right towards his bed. The boy didn't seem to mind at all. He willingly took a seat on the edge of the prince's large bed. Merlin couldn't stop thinking that it was going to be his bed as well.

They were remaining silent for a while, taking deep breaths. Finally the blonde came closer to the other man and kissed him tenderly. Merlin let himself fall on the shits. He sighed lightly when Arthur broke the kiss for a short moment. The prince lay on top of Merlin, smirking.

"What?" the boy asked him.

"You're beautiful," Arthur whispered and continued kissing him.

oOoOo

Hunith took a seat on the chair in the dining room. She looked up at Helen who had invited her inside.

"Your son is wonderful. He has broken that spell." Kay's mother started the conversation.

"I'm proud of him," Hunith said, smiling. "I think that it's his way... his destiny..."

"It is." Helen nodded enthusiastically. "I watched them day after day, week after week... They are meant to be together."

Merlin's mother blinked a few times. She was glad that everything ended so well.

"I'm going to miss him," she admitted, sighing. "But it has to be like this. That's the way this world works."

"Don't be so worried." Helen smiled at her comfortingly. "I'm sure that prince Arthur will let you stay in the castle."

Hunith shook his head. "I won't stay here. I wouldn't."

The other woman frowned. "Why? You said that that you're going to miss Merlin."

"Because I've got a library in town." She smiled lightly. "The library is my kingdom. I got used to that small room and my books." Hunith sighed. "Besides I'm not going to disturb Merlin and Arthur..."

The women exchanged meaningful glances.

oOoOo

Merlin felt the pleasant warmth of his prince's body. Arthur's hands were all around the boy, getting to know his flesh. Merlin didn't owe him anything. He was exploring every muscles of blonde's body, finding it very pleasurable.

The young men's tongues were dancing together. It wasn't a fight for a dominance. They both felt equal.

When the lack of air made them pull apart, none of them knew what to say. Arthur used that sweet moment of silence and slid one of his hands under Merlin's shirt.

The boy sighed with pleasure. He even put his hands up in the air, letting the prince take the shirt off. Arthur understood that gesture immediately and after a short moment they both had bared chests.

They were lying, skin on skin. Arthur was still on top but Merlin didn't complain. He liked having prince on himself like this.

Arthur was watching his lover. He loved everything about Merlin. And he couldn't believe that the boy wanted him too.

The blonde slowly leant down and buried his face in the crook of Merlin's neck. He stayed like that for a while. The boy even wanted to say something but right then Arthur started biting into Merlin's neck.

"Arthur!" the boy moaned but the prince didn't stop kissing him. He felt blonde's lips, teeth and tongue on his sensitive skin. It wasn't like if Merlin didn't like it. It was only something very new to him and he wanted to get to know it steadily. But it didn't have to mean slowly.

Then Merlin felt something else. There was something what started rubbing against his thigh. After a while the boy realised what it was. Arthur was aroused. Right then Merlin found out that his own breeches became unnaturally tight too.

He gasped and then Arthur stopped biting into his skin, lifted his head up and looked at Merlin very carefully. The prince's eyes were full of love and lust. The boy felt Arthur's hot breath on his skin. The expectation was in the air.

oOoOo

It didn't take much time for both of the women to start talking as if they had known each other for ages. The view was really nice.

"And then prince Arthur looked at your son and smiled softly. He wasn't angry with him at all! It's incredible!" Helen said, laughing.

"So cute..." Hunith giggled. "Now I think that I'm going to visit the castle very often. First of all I'm going to miss my son but..." She glanced at the other woman. "But I also think that I've finally found a friend about my age."

Helen smiled widely. "You're so nice," she said.

"I wonder what our boys are doing now..." Merlin's mother murmured lazily.

"Oh... I have some suspicions." It sounded very innocently but one look was enough to make both women titter.

oOoOo

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered after a long while. The prince was remaining silent all that time, watching him.

The blonde smiled softly. "I like when you say my name this way," he said quietly, moving lightly. That _rubbing thing _moved with him, making Merlin moan.

They looked into each other's eyes. The love and lust were even clearlier seen in Arthur's eyes now.

"Do you want it?" the fair haired man asked Merlin.

The boy knew what Arthur meant and he wanted it very much. However he couldn't find right words to express his feelings. Merlin was only able to nod and smile timidly. Although he desired it with all his heart, he also knew that it was going to be a bit awkward. At least at the beginning.

Arthur flushed lightly. Merlin realised that the prince was probably nervous too. It made the boy feel a little bit better. They both didn't have any experience. However they both could go through it all together, learning.

"Are you sure, you're ready?" the blonde asked in a trembling voice.

"I am, Arthur," Merlin said quite firmly as for such a situation. "And don't dare to ask me any other questions."

The prince smiled happily. Then he sat up and started stripping his lover down to the bone.

oOoOo

Helen and Hunith went to the one of the living rooms where they could continue their conversation in a better and more friendly atmosphere. They found there Gwen and Lancelot whose relationship started developing. The couple had been chattering like lovesick teenagers before the two women walked in.

Guinevere smiled at them and came closer. "You are Merlin's mother, aren't you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Hunith," the woman said, shaking her hand.

"My name is Guinevere but you can call me Gwen." The girl looked at the only man in the room. "And this is my friend Lancelot."

"Friend?" Merlin's mother raised her eyebrow, making the couple blush. She knew better.

Lancelot wanted to break the awkwardness, so he decided to change the subject. "Where are Merlin and Arthur?" he asked.

"Together," Helen answered meaningfully. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course." The man cleared his throat. He couldn't understand why that two women had to talk and probably think almost all the time about _one thing_. There was no such a thing between him and Gwen. It was true that they had been always close but last few years didn't let them develop it in a romantic way. He'd been a candlestick and she'd been a wardrobe. It just couldn't have worked.

"I think that I should go to the kitchen and help there," Gwen said suddenly. "We're going to have a very special dinner today."

"There's no rush," Helen assured the girl. "We'll have to wait for our boys and it can take a while." She and Hunith laughed lightly.

"However I'll go down now to the kitchen and ask." Guinevere looked at Lancelot.

"I'll go with you," he said immediately.

"You and kitchen?" Helen asked doubtfully.

"I guess Gaius was looking for me." Lancelot didn't wait for any reply and quickly went out of the living room.

In the corridor Gwen sighed with relief and smiled at her _friend_. "My God... That women are kinky," she spat it out.

The man nodded. "You're totally right."

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur were lying under one duvet, naked and sleepy. The dark haired boy's head was lying on prince's chest, a bit sweat but also incredibly sexy.

They had no idea what time it was. It didn't matter.

"It was... great," Merlin whispered the hundredth time and his lover smirked proudly also the hundredth time. "I didn't know that you knew such a things."

"I didn't," Arthur admitted lazily.

The boy lifted his head up to look into prince's blue eyes. "Then how did it happen?" he asked.

"I was improvising," he said frankly.

Merlin didn't look convinced.

"I'm telling the truth," the prince whispered, kissing his lover's hair. "Thanks to you I've discovered things that I had no idea about. You made me think and guess on the new level."

The boy burst into laughter. He couldn't believe that he had such an effect on Arthur.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Merlin asked the blonde after a while.

The prince's arms tightened around thinner boy. "Maybe," he whispered seductively. "But it's not time for them."

Merlin was a little bit disappointed.

"We're too tired," Arthur tried to convince him. "Now we should rest by taking a nap."

The younger boy knew that the prince was right. He closed his eyes obediently and let Arthur lull himself.

oOoOo

"It's time for dinner," Gwen said, looking at the others all around her.

"Quite late dinner," Lancelot stressed.

Helen shook her head. "We have to wait for them," she said firmly. "Arthur is a master of that castle."

"Apparently he has better things to do," Lancelot whispered to Gwen, making her blush.

"I've heard that!" Helen crossed her arms.

"Maybe one of us should go to prince's chamber and inform them that dinner is ready," Gwen suggested with all her kindness.

"No way!" Helen was serious. "We cannot disturb them."

Hunith watched that whole situation with amusement.

"Of course we can't," Lancelot said. "They are too busy by screaming each other's names."

Gwen couldn't help slapping his nape. Now Lancelot started to become a pervert as well.

"Hey!" He looked at her, massaging his neck.

"You deserved that!" she said firmly.

oOoOo

Merlin woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He felt Arthur's scent and warmth of his body. That was enough to him. The boy wanted to lie like this in prince's arms for next few hours. He was truly happy.

Suddenly the youth felt as the blonde moved slightly and after a several seconds prince's lips touched his skin.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered softly into boy's ear. "Merlin..."

"What?" the younger man murmured, burring his head in prince's chest.

"I think we should go and tell the others about us," he said quietly.

"Tomorrow," Merlin asked him.

"We've been here all day." The blonde tried to sound reasonable. "They deserve some explanation."

The boy looked up at his lover. "And you think that they don't know..."

Arthur hesitated for a while. "They probably do but we should see them anyway." The prince kissed him tenderly. "Besides I suppose that we need to eat something if we want to continue..." He smirked.

That argument seemed to convince Merlin because he sat up and smiled at the prince. "Get up, Arthur!"

oOoOo

They both walked slowly through the corridor, holding hands. Merlin was truly happy. He had never supposed that it all could end so well.

The men went into the dining room where the others were eating the dinner.

"Sorry, Sire, but we couldn't wait any longer," Lancelot said.

"That's okay." Arthur looked at Merlin. "First of all I'm glad that I can see all of you in human forms. However we want to tell you something else, though I guess that you already know."

The dark haired boy nodded enthusiastically.

"We're in love," they said.

Then Arthur leant down and kissed his man tenderly in front of everyone. He wanted to prove that Merlin was his and that they belonged together.

The others didn't need any proof. However they were glad seeing young men so happy.

oOoOo

Morgana watched it all from afar. She had the other magic mirror and she was very glad because of it.

"Another happy end," she said to her black cat. "It starts to be boring..."

The cat shook its little head.

"You're right." The witch smiled at her friend. "It had to end this way. They deserved that."

This time the cat agreed with its mistress. The animal knew that people didn't like witches and sorcerers. They thought that they were evil. But the truth was that they were afraid of something that they didn't understand. Magic could be used for good things. Morgana le Fay used it in that way. Merlin and Arthur were a real proof.

* * *

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? Just write me last review.**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
